Forgive
by thedevanator
Summary: A story about family, friendship, and love. When Renesmee faces problems in her life involving her father, Jacob, and her family, what drastic measures will she take to fix them? Learn to forget, because you always forgive the ones you love. R&R. :
1. Forgive Intro

_**Forgive**_

**Summary; What if Bella had died after giving birth to Renesmee? 10 years later, Renesmee is living her life without a mother, and a father, whom she thinks hates her. Edward has been lonely, heartless, and lifeless since Bella's death and barely pays any attention to his family anymore, focusing on music, thinking it's all Renesmee's fault of Bella's death. When Renesmee has had enough of her father hating and ignoring her for 10 years straight, she does something drastic, leaving Jacob and her family in pain, but how long will it take for Edward to realize his daughter is gone? Someone finally knocks some sense into him, and realizes what he's missed out on the past 10 years.**

**A:N/ So. I thought of this last night, not knowing what to expect out of the writing. If I get responses from it, I'll probably have something up by tomorrow night?**

**Some feedback please? Love it? Hate it?**

**Just please. No flames. **


	2. Forgive CHAPTER ONE

Forgive; Chapter One

**Forgive; Chapter One**

**(Renesmee's Point of View)**

I sat there in my room silently, waiting for the yelling downstairs to stop. It was my Uncle Emmett and Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie, arguing with my father about me. Me? I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and my father is Edward Cullen. I ran my fingers through my bronze curly hair, wishing I could run downstairs and scream at them all to stop fighting. Fighting? Yes, they were fighting about a subject no one had any control over. At least that's what we thought. My father, Edward, thought differently. The subject was how when I was born, my mother, Isabella Marie Swan/Cullen died. I sighed, wondering what everyone was doing over at Jacob's house. Today was his birthday, and all the 'wolf girls,' who were Emily, Leah, Kim, Claire, Rachel, and now new little Kendall, were all throwing him a surprise party. I helped planned it, but I never got enough courage to ask my father or anyone about going. They didn't like me hanging out with what, 6 or 7 wolfs? They thought it was quote, dangerous, unquote. I didn't though. I loved hanging out with all of them. La Push was like my second home, and everyone there was my second family. All the guys were just like my big scary over-protective brothers who would beat up the boys at school who were mean. Being with everyone there is like my second life because I'm always happy when I'm there, and everyone on the reservation loves me. And well, you see, my other life story is a bit…complicated.

The weirdest part is probably the fact that my family are…vampires. I am a half-human half-vampire, because my mother was human and my father was a vampire. So, before I was born, my mother had just been married to my father when she became pregnant with me. It was a total shock to everyone, and my father thought that they should've killed me, while I was still inside my mother's stomach. Although my mother refused, my father persuaded Jacob Black, my best friend, and well, I guess you could say boyfriend, who is a werewolf, to talk my mother into killing me. Funny, my mother wouldn't listen to her or husband, nor her best friend who was madly in love with her at the time. So, I forget how long it was before I was about to be born, and everyone was ready. My father, ready to change my mother, and everything else set. When I was born, it literally killed my mother, and the vampire venom or whatever didn't spread fast enough and she was killed. Instantly. My father, who was in love with my mother, very over-protective, and would probably die for her, well, if he could die, was a mess. He wouldn't hold me. He wouldn't talk to me. Or anyone, and sat in his room all day. Jacob would've taken it a bit harder than he had if I wasn't there. So, Jacob imprinted on me, and surprisingly my father didn't care, but, he really didn't care about anything back then when I was just born. So, skipping 10 years now, and now I am 10 years old, but have the body of a 16 year old. Don't ask me why, just some thing that makes me even more of a freak. So now, it's been 10 years, and my father hates me. He does, really, never once has he told me he loved me, or anything, and I just feel so…guilty. He thinks it's my fault that my mother is dead, and he has no one now. Emmett Cullen, my uncle is more like a father along with Jasper Hale, than my real father is. I just, don't know what to do anymore. I hate seeing my father like this, wishing I could see how he was back when he was happy, and I wasn't there to ruin everything. And he's right. It's my entire fault.

**(Edward's Point of View ;)**

I stood against the counter, as my sister, Rosalie Hale screamed and lectured at me about something to do with my daughter, Renesmee Cullen. Probably something like how I was a horrible father and needed to start, maybe talking to my daughter more. But, I just couldn't. Every time I lookedat Renesmee, I just…saw my Bella. My Bella who was dead now. Because my daughter killed her as she was born. Renesmee is just a daily reminder to me about Bella, and her being dead. Her chocolate brown eyes, just, reminded me so much of how Bella used to look. I was snapped out of my thoughts as my older brother Emmett shouted something at me and I looked over at him. This was the first thing he's said since Rosalie came in and started yelling at me.

"Edward, listen," he growled. "You don't know how much pain Ness feels all the time. When you ignore her, don't talk, or even look at her. She's just as much of a daughter to me, maybe even more than you, and I care about her. It's been 10 years Edward. And it's not her fault," Emmett snapped at me. I glared at him.

"I talk to her," I retorted.

"Yeah, when you want her to do something. It's just like, 'Go to bed,' or 'Do this and that.' But never once, have you said anything, sincere to her," Emmett snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at us Edward Cullen?" Alice Cullen, my little pixie sister snapped at me. Funny, I didn't see her walk in.

"I shouldn't be taking orders from a tiny annoying little person," I snapped back at her. She looked at me like I'd just slapped her. I'd never once, in over 10 or 11 years, probably said anything that mean to her.

"That's your problem Edward!" Jasper started to yell. "Ever since…" he trailed off, not daring to say /her/ name out loud, "You haven't been nice to anyone. You don't talk to us, well Alice some of the time, and you just yelled at her and called her a quote annoying little person, unquote. You've just changed Edward. You think this would make you realize that you should just…ugh…" Jasper couldn't finish his sentence, but I could tell what he meant. Normally, Jasper wouldn't just go off like that, but I could tell I set him off.

"Yes. I have changed. Deal with it," I told them harshly.

"No Edward, we're not going to deal with it. For one, we're not going to put up with this shit your giving us and your own daughter and secondly, do you know how much I wanted a daughter?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded slightly and looked over towards Emmett, knowing his expression would soften, and it did. "Well, you never thought you would have a daughter, and now you do. You do, and you don't even realize how lucky you are. I would give anything, to have kids, but I can't. You have Nessie, and you don't even pay any freaking attention to her! You ignore her and acts like she's just another pathetic person in your oh-so-tragic life. But really Edward, your life isn't sad and tragic. Sure, Bella is dead, and we all love her and miss her a lot, but you have Nessie. Something we all couldn't have. A daughter and your just letting it slip right by you." Rosalie finished her speech, and I could tell if she could cry, she would be crying right now. I rolled my eyes once again at Emmett who, hugged Rosalie, and I walked right out of the room.

They've told me those things many times, except for the part about Rosalie and her and everything. Honestly, I didn't really care. Rosalie was right, about one part, I did just let things slip right by me, but not thing…thing Rosalie was talking about. In one ear and out the other. Probably just because I spend most of my time thinking about Bella, wondering what we would be doing if she were here, thinking of memories, mostly about our wedding and how happy I was those days. But we all knew those days were long gone.

**(Jacob's Point of View ;)**

I ran through the forest, being phased of course, and thinking about Nessie of course. I stopped as I reached my house, phasing back quickly and finding the jeans that were sitting in a bag on the side of my house. As I phased, from wolf to human, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Nessie and how much pain she felt all the time. But these few months ahead, would be the worst. This was the ten year anniversary of the time everyone found out that Bella was pregnant. And soon after, would be Nessie's tenth birthday, and the ten year mark of Bella's death. I don't know she was going to live through these next few months, but I knew I'd be there for her. Because I loved her. I did imprint on her after all, but I loved her with all my heart. I could literally rip Edward Cullen to shreds for the pain he was causing Nessie. He thought it was her fault for Bella's death, and it wasn't. It was his fault for…well…having the child I guess. Not having it, but before that. Like I told them, he could've lost control and killed Bella, but he didn't thankfully, and now has a daughter, whom everyone thinks he hates. Which really upsets me?

I looked in the driveway and noticed Sam and Emily's car in the driveway. Along with Paul's, Jared's, The Clearwater's, Embry's, and Quil's car in the driveway. I groaned. What on earth could everyone be doing now. I walked inside my house, and saw Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Emily, Claire, Kim, Rachel, and Sam and Emily's new daughter, Kendall, who was 2 and a half all sitting around my living room. My father, who was an old geezer sat there in his wheelchair too, with Sue Clearwater.

"Um…hi?" I asked, wondering why they were all there.

"SUWPWISE!!" I heard Kendall yell, grinning as she sat on Sam's shoulders. I laughed at her lightly, still wondering why the hell little Kendall just shouted surprise and everyone was sitting in my living room. Quil, obviously noticing the look on my face, laughed too.

"Uh…Jake…do you remember what today is?" He asked me curiously and I looked around. Oh wow. Today, August 7, was my birthday. I shook my head and laughed.

"Wow. I forgot my own birthday," I chuckled and looked around. "So, you guys threw me a surprise party?" I asked.

"Yuppers!" Claire exclaimed and Quil laughed. Those two were now at the time where Quil was still in the big brother mode, almost to the point of loving each other…normally. I smiled, but noticed someone was missing and my smile slowly faded.

"Where's…Ness?" I asked them, wondering if something was wrong. I saw Emily sigh, Kim look over at Jared, and Claire look at the ground.

"She can't come," Sam replied, probably for the girls.

"Sorry Jake," Emily started. "She was too, afraid to ask her family, and well, more so Edward to see if she could come…but, she gave me this note she wrote to you, and told me to give it to you," Emily told me. I half-smiled at Emily and nodded.

"Thanks," I said as I was passed the note. I opened it carefully, wondering what she wanted to tell me. I unfolded it and started to read.

_**Jake,**_

_**Happy Birthday! I bet you didn't even remember. Haha. Sorry I couldn't make it to your surprise party. I'm well, kind of too afraid to ask anyone at the house if I could come. I would've asked Carlisle or Esme, but they're away for the week, up in Denali…visiting. I really wish I could've asked, but everyone is already stressed enough back at the house…because well, you know. It's August, and everyone is just…depressed. Hope you have fun at the party. Really wish I could be there with you right now. **_

_**Love, Nessie.**_

I sighed, after reading the note once or twice through. I looked up, to see all eyes on me, but my thoughts were still thinking about Nessie.

"Well, uh…Jake, do you want to…open your presents?" Kim asked me.

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged.

"Oh, and well, there would have been a cake, but trusting Quil, Embry, and Claire to make it wasn't the best idea," Seth laughed.

"Hey!" Embry protested. "We tried, it's not our fault it landed on the floor when we were carrying it," he told Seth.

"No, it's Claire's." Quil laughed, joking around.

"Well you two are the one who told me to carry it anyway," she retorted, and laughed too. I shook my head, laughing along with all the others, and looked up, and forcing a smile out, and yet again, I was still thinking about my Nessie.

**A; N/ Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the totally awesome reviews and PM's I received! I was so happy when I saw everything! So, this chapter was really just a beginning one, like filler, but trust me. It'll get better.**

**I'm not so sure if I'll have another update tomorrow, for I am going to see the musical Wicked, for the second time and will be gone most of the day. Although with me being a total night owl, or vampire, I'll try to write some early tomorrow morning, and late tomorrow night, and will try my best to get something up…sometime tomorrow. But I can't promise anything.**

**Have a good weekend!**

**Xoxo Codancerstar17.**


	3. Forgive CHAPTER TWO

**Hey Guys!! Sorry this took me forever and a million years to update. Devan's computer went blah. But. Here it is. The second chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers!!**

**Forgive Chapter Two**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

I sat on my bed, staring at the mirror in front of me. Last night, Jake was thrown his big surprise party, and I really wished I could be there. I was just..well...too afraid to ask anyone if I could go since everyone hasn't been in the best mood lately. It's...that time of year again, and everyone is...sad, mad, frustrated, and tired. Tired? Well yeah. Not...tired tired, but just tired of yelling at my dad. They didn't have a reason to yell at him though. It really is my...

My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. I sighed. "Come in..." I said quietly and shifted so I could lay on the bed. It was my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. They walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay Ness?" Aunt Rosalie asked me quietly and sincerely.

I shrugged and nodded. "I guess," I sighed and looked around the room.

"Ness, you can't just keep sulking around all the time like this," my Uncle Emmett told me and motioned towards me and my bed, which I was laying on. "You have to know that what happened when you were born, **wasn't** your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just...happened," he said and looked over at my Aunt Rosalie, probably wanting her to say something.

"Nessie, just know that we all love you. And know that Edw-er..your father still loves you even though sometimes...he doesn't show it." Aunt Rose persuaded. I swore I heard Emmett mutter 'Or all the time,' under his breath after my Aunt was finished talking.

I was about to start talking again before my dad came by and stood in the doorway to my room. I looked away immeadiatley, not wanting him to see me.

**(Edward's Point of View ;)**

Sitting at the piano in my room, I sighed and attempted to play an old melody I was working on, but...it just wasn't there. I hadn't been very talented since Bella left. I just...tried things, but they never really worked too well. It was like my brain couldn't think or function.

After 'attempting,' to get the melody right, which I got wrong, I slammed my hands down on the keys of the piano, and slammed the cover to the keys on. I was going to go hunting, I decided. I looked around the room, listening to peoples thoughts, and sighed. Emmett and Rosalie were in my...daughters room talking to...her. I walked up the steps and to her room where I stood in the doorway. As soon as I took one step near the door, I saw Renesmee look away from me. It's like she knew that everytime I looked at her, I saw Bella. My Bella. I felt a tiny pang of guilt rush through me, but it went away after I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, looking at me with cold, hard eyes.

"I'm going hunting," I said stiffly.

"O...kay?" Emmett said. I glared at him when I heard his thoughts. He wanted my...daughter to go with me.

"No way is that little mons-" I was cut off shortly by Rosalie's thoughts of _Shut the hell up Edward._ I looked over at Renesmee who was now looking at us, knowing we were talking about her. "I'll be back later," I told them and walked out the doorway, and down the steps. I heard Renesmee's sobs not even 5 seconds after I was down the steps.

_You see what you did Edward? This is what your daughter has been living through the past 10 years._

I snorted. "Get over it Emmett!" I shouted before I slammed the front door shut and walked out the door.

**(Emmett's Point of View ;)**

Edward freaking Cullen was going to die. I cannot believe he started saying that **right** in front of his daughter. I shook my head furiously and looked over at Renesmee who was in tears now, and sobbing.

"He. Hates. Me," She was hyperventilating now, and I scooted up towards the head of the bed and embraced her in a hug.

"Ness, he doesn't hate you," I told her quietly. "Ness, shh...don't cry," I said calmly. Honestly though, I wasn't calm at all. I wanted to go rip her father to shreds for ever daring to say that in front of her.

"Emm, why don't leave Ness alone, is that okay Nessie?" Rosalie asked her and she looked up at her and nodded, her face bright red and her eyes were getting to the point of being swollen.

"Call us if you need anything hun," I told her and she nodded once again. I really hated seeing her this unhappy. It just...wasn't fair to her. All she did was live, and her father doesn't even like her. She doesn't deserve this at all. Not one bit.

**Sorry Peeps for the ultra-super-uber short chapter. I was just trying to update. This was really just a filler chapter, but next chapter will be better. Pinky-swear on Emmett Cullen. (If that even made sense. Hehe.)**

**Review? Please? **


	4. Forgive CHAPTER THREE

**A:N/ Sorry this took a while. This will probably be the only story I'll be updating for a while. (Oh-and ****Stay With Me****,) but yeah. Thanks a ton for the great reviews! Love you all!!**

**Forgive Chapter Three**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

"Uncle Emm?" I questioned him as I stepped into the car, him about to drive me over to Jacob's.

"Yeah Ness?" He answered back, and glanced over towards my direction after starting the car up and speeding off. I sat there quietly for a moment, wondering how to word my question. I was going to ask Uncle Jasper earlier this morning, but him and Aunt Alice went hunting.

"Uhm...well...do you think...uh..." I started, "Well do you think my da-Edward would mind if I asked him a few questions?"

"Depends. What are the questions about?" He questioned back, probably debating if I would say anything to him to make him mad, or angry, or even more depressed than he already was.

"Just about back when...well back when he was a kid or well, when he got that influenza thing. We're studying it in school."

"Well then, I certainly don't think he'd mind. If he does, come see me kid. I'll kick his ass and then you can go ask Carlisle. He's smart." Uncle Emmett told me. I laughed lightly.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, and like normal, he smiled brightly back at me. "Well, there's Jake," I said, and saw him standing at the border line, waiting for me. "Thanks Uncle Emm, I'll call you when I'm ready," I told him, kissed his cheek and skipped out of the car and towards Jake. I heard my Uncle's laughter as he sped back down the road.

"Ness!" Jake smiled at me when I started running towards him.

"Jakey!" I laughed, knowing that was the nickname he totally hated. He scowled at me once I was standing right in front of him. Before I knew it, I was smushed up into a big tight bear hugs, the one's that onle Uncle Emmett, Jake, and all the wolves can give. Once I was set on the ground, I smiled up at him.

"How are ya Ness?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Okay. I guess. Everyone at home...is well, you know, acting...because well...it's..." I tried to say, but Jake just nodded, knowing he understood. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your party."

"It's okay Ness. Hah. You were right. I honestly didn't remember until I saw a bunch of freaky wolfs sitting in my living room and Little Kendall shouting 'Happy Bithday,'" He laughed, and I joined in.

"Very smart Jake, very smart."

"Hey, are you underestimating my smartness of authority?" He asked.

"Um...that doesn't make sense Jakey," I told him and laughed.

"Hey, don't blame me for not finishing highschool, blame Sam." He told me. I laughed.

"It's okay Jakey, not everyone can be as smart as me."

"Someone's a little cocky today, are we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"It just fit the mood," I laughed.

He shook his head. "You're too much," he told me, while smiling. "So Nessie, what shall we do today?" He asked.

"Hm...want to go get everyone? We could go down the beach." I suggested. I really wanted to see Claire, who was one of my best friends, and Aunt Rachel, which is what I call her, I don't know why, and Little Kendall, and Aunt Emily.

"Sure kid, let's go," he said and extended his hand, which I took and started running. He laughed and caught up quickly.

We got to Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's, **(haha.)** house and Jake just walked right on in, me following closely behind.

"I'm here!" Jake shouted throughout the house. Kendall peeked her head out from the side of the doorway and her face lit up. "Uncle JAKE! Nesssssssie!" She smiled and ran to us. Jake picked her up and hugged her, and Claire was now running out too. Claire lived with them now, since her mom moved, and Quil and her couldn't be seperated.

"Claire!!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Ness!!" She replied and hugged back. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam followed out to the front of the house quickly.

"Hi Ness, Jacob," Uncle Sam smiled at the both of us.

"How are you guys?" Aunt Emily asked.

I smiled. "Good." I looked over towards Jake, wanting him to ask the two adults about the beach.

"Hey, Ness and I wanted to go down to the beach, you guys want to come?" Jake asked them. The two smiled.

"That okay Em?" Sam asked and Emily nodded.

"Sounds good. Want us to meet you down there?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Jake smiled.

"Can Claire come with us?" I asked Jake, and Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily.

"Sure, if it's okay with Sam and Em," Jake smiled.

"Fine with us."

"Cool, come on Claire, let's go," I said and pulled her out the door. "Thanks Uncle Sam, and Aunt Em!" I called, and Claire shouted the same. Claire and I stopped once we got to the end of the driveway.

"I missed you at the party," she told me.

"Aw, I wanted to be there so badly."

"Yeah, well it wasn't much fun without you. Jake looked, like quote, a lost puppy without you there,' unquote." She laughed. "That's what Aunt Rachel told me." I laughed along.

"Hey. Where's Quil?" I asked.

"Oh, he's with all the guys. He told me to call if I needed anything." She told me. "Why?"

"Becuase I want them to come to the beach."

"Oh, well want me to call?" She asked. I nodded. She got out her cell and dialed his number and put her phone on speaker. It rang and Quil answered.

"Claire? Everything alright?" He asked.

She laughed. "I'm fine. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Oh, we're all just hanging out."

"Hi Uncle Quil!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ness?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Oh, hey. What are you two doing?" He asked us.

"We're about to go down to the beach, want to come?" Claire asked.

"Oh, sure, let me tell the guys-"

"Ask them too, and Aunt Kim, Aunt Rachel, and Aunt Leah," Claire said.

"Okay, hold on girls." It sounded like there was a bunch of noise in the backround, but duh. It was probably like 5 guys all sitting around watching football and screaming at the TV. What else do you expect?

"Claire? Ness? Still there?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I responded.

"Oh. Okay, we're cool with it. Want us to pick you girls up?" He asked. I smiled and looked at Claire.

"Jake's with us," Claire responded. "He can take us."

"Okay. We'll see you soon."

"Bye," Claire and I shouted into the phone and snapped it shut. Jake was just walking down the porch steps and onto the driveway.

"Ready girls?" He asked. We nodded. "We're taking Em's car, so get in," he said and hopped in the front seat. Claire and I raced to the passenger seat and squished into the seat together, both of us being skinny and small.

"Are all the guys coming?" He questioned and we nodded. "Well girls, this should be interesting." He replied and pulled out of the driveway.

**(Well hey guys. Sorry this took forever to update. Bleh. And it was such a crappy update too. So sorry for all the dialouge, I just needed to get a filler chapter so I could get everyone down to the beach. Next chapter will hopefully make up for it though! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all!)**

**Disclaimer; Devan does NOT own Twilight. That one girl Stephenie Meyer does. **


	5. Forgive CHAPTER FOUR

**A;N/ Hey guys! What's up? So, look! I'm updating! Wooh. -does dance.- Jeez guys, I've been on a roll lately. ^^**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They motivate me, a TON!**

**Bytheway, Renesmee and Claire and all the younger peeps call like Sam, Jacob, Quil, Emily, Rachel...etc. because their all so close, basically family. Get it? Anywho. Enjoy. =)**

**Forgive Chapter Four**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

The beach down in La Push was starting to get chilly as the packs, their family, imprints, and I all settled down on the beach. By that time, everyone was there. Uncle Sam, Jacob, Uncle Quil, Uncle Embry, Uncle Jared, Uncle Paul, Uncle Seth, Aunt Emily, Claire, Aunt Kim, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Leah, Little Kendall, Claire and I. The whole gang. We were all sitting around a fire that was started by Jacob and Quil. And you know what? Never, and I mean never, give Jacob and Quil fire. See them with fire, and run. After almost catching themselves on fire, the two settled back down with the rest of us. The sun was setting soon, so the fire was made at just the right time.

**(Jacob Point of View ;)**

Everyone was all lounging around now, talking and all. Nessie was sitting in my lap, and she was gossiping about some boy to Claire. Boy? Hm. I glanced over to Quil, who Claire was leaning against, and lookd at him funny, wondering if he picked up the same thing I did.

"May I ask why the two of you are talking about a boy?" I asked them after Quil gave me a confused expression about the girls.

"Oh-it's nothing. Just a boy in my grade," Nessie told me and looked at Claire.

"WHO ASKED HER OUT!" Claire shouted loudly and everyone turned their attention towards Quil, Claire, Nessie, and I. I could feel the jealousy rising in me, and started to shake. Nessie obviously felt it, and jumped up really quickly, backing away. I had to calm down, there was nothing to worry about. Nessie would never do that.

"Jacob, oh my god, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you. But I said 'no.' I don't like him." She told me, and looked sort of panicky. I laughed.

"It's okay kid, didn't mean to get all scary like that," I said and pulled her back down next to me, squishing her against my side.

"Damn..." Jared muttered and Leah elbowed him, muttering 'the kid,' talking about little Kendall. He laughed. "I haven't seen Jake that jealous since...well since before the little half thing was born," Jared laughed, motioning towards my Nessie.

"Hey, she's **my** little half thing," I said and smiled down at her. She grinned right back at me.

"Hey, yeah, right before the big fights, before we all split..." Sam remembered.

Nessie gave me a weird look. "Yeah, right around the time your mom became pregnant with you," Leah responded for me.

"Did you guys fight?" She asked and I shrugged.

"A bit. But it was over something stupid," Paul told Nessie, and I knew where this was going. I glared at him.

"What was this 'stupid thing?'" Nessie questioned, wanting more answers.

Obviously, Paul didn't see my glare and continued on. "Just that we wanted to get rid of you from your mom, we all thought you were a danger, so Sam told us we were going to fight against your family to try to kill you." Paul said before I could cut him off.

"What the hell was that?" "Paul, you idiot," and "What's your problem?" Was heard multiple times. I felt Nessie stiffen next to me as everyone turned to look at her.

"Jeez guys, it's not bad, I mean, she's here now, right?" Paul asked after both Quil and Rachel leaned over to smack him on either shoulder.

I looked down at my Nessie, who was probably so close to tears right now. She started nodding. "I knew it," She said and wiggled out of my grasp to get up. "No one ever wanted me here. Not my father, not even you guys. Uh, why was I so stupid? Yeah, maybe I was an accident and maybe I did kill my mother, but could someone have told me about this earlier so I could've left? Obviously, you didn't want me around. I could have just been out of here. For good," Nessie started talking, and crying at the same time. After her little speech, she started to run off. And that was where I come in. I started to run after her.

"Renesmee, get back here," I yelled from across the forest. I caught up to her after a while.

"Just go away Jacob. I know the truth now. No one ever really wanted me here," she muttered through tears and sped up. I stopped. How could she think that? I wanted her here. Claire wanted her here. Blondie over back at the Cullen's wanted her here, along with Alice, and Jasper, and Emmett and everyone. How could someone not want her here. By the time I got out of my deep thought, she was already gone, and I could hear her muffled cries. I ran as fast as I could, and I came close to catching her as we approached the Cullen house. Yeah, we ran that far. She got to the driveway, her tears now sobs. I stopped and looked at the painful sighed. She sunk down to the ground, her face buried in her knees, curled up in a tight ball. Soon after, Emmett and Rosalie came running outside to see what was wrong, but she just wouldn't talk. Emmett lifted her carefully and walked inside, Blondie following closely behind.

Little did I know, that was the last time I'd see her beautiful face for a long time...

**(Ohmyeffinggoodness. A Cliffie. How geniously evil am I? Hehe. This chapter was... interesting to write. Thanks so much for all the support! Everyones reviews keep me motivated! Love you all!!!)**


	6. Forgive CHAPTER FIVE

**A;N/ Ohmgosh, guys! 13 reviews! Wooh! That must be a record. You guys rock! Especially Kylie. xD. Hehe. ^^ This is for you Kylie. ^^ Because you rock. ^^**

**This few chapters will be sad. Very sad. Just a warning.**

**(Back at the beach, Just a filler. Emily Point of View ;)**

It had been about 15 minutes since Nessie ran, and everyone was nervous, well, all the girls, especially Claire were. All the guys were sitting around glaring at Paul. Seth and Embry had started to cuss at him, but Leah and I put a stop to it. I admit, I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't, in front of the kids. I sighed and glanced around nervously. Kendall was sitting on Claire's lap, and Sam was next to me, holding my hand.

"Should...someone call Jacob? Or Rosalie?" I asked, wanting to know how Nessie was. All of us, especiall the guys because it **was** them, felt so guilty for her finding out. Who knew that she was going to grow up into a beautiful young woman? None of us did. I still don't think Sam will forget that he wanted to kill Renesmee before she was born. I didn't understand why he did back them, but that was his decision, not mine.

"Uh, maybe blondie...later..." Quil said and sighed. I knew he was worried a lot about Nessie too, because he was Jake's best friend, and Nessie, Jake, Claire, and him were all close.

After a while of silence, we all decided it was time to pack up and leave. I think all the guys were going to call a meeting tonight, but I was never sure. Sam would never tell me anything about it. We all piled in cars, and finally, we reached our destination. Home.

**(At the Cullens. Edward Point of View ;)**

I was sitting at my desk on this boring and oh-so-tragic day. Well-boring until then-When I heard faint cries coming from outside. It somewhat sort of sounded like...Renesmee, but I wasn't exactly sure. I went to the window to look outside. I was right. Jacob Black was standing right there, in my driveway, and my daug-Renesmee, was curled up in a ball on the driveway-crying. I didn't know why, but Jacob probably had something to do with it.

"Rosalie!" I called, wanting her to go get my daughter. She was at my doorway quickly, with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes Edward?"

"Would you go get...Renesmee? She's out on the driveway crying...and I don't know why." I told her.

"Um, Edward, she _is_ your daughter, maybe you should start, oh-I don't know, caring about her once in a while! You'e capable of doing it," She hissed at me and I glared at her. "Only you Edward, would be the one to not even care for a daughter when you had one," She mumbled as she walked out of the doorway, and down to Renesmee. I watched from the window. Her and Emmett had gone outside, and started questioning her right away, and she wouldn't answer. Finally, Emmett just lifted her off the ground, and carried her inside. I could hear her sobs still, and another pang of guilt washed through me, hearing the cries. But the cries just snapped the guilt right out of me, when the cries reminded me of...Bella...when I left her...that night.

**(After R&E get Renesmee. Emmett Point of View ;)**

Once Rose and I got Nessie inside, I carried her into the living room. Both of us, were confused, not knowing what was wrong with the little girl in front of us. I set her down on big couch, and Rose sat on the other side of her.

"Renesmee, tell us whats wrong," Rose told her, and glanced over at me-probably wanting me to help.

"N...n..nobody....L..l...likes ME!" Nessie started sobbing uncontrolably. "I know...n..no one ever w...w..wanted me here! W..W..Why couldn't you just h...h..have killed m...m...me?" She sobbed, and my Rose's hands instantly were around her tightly. Wait-did the pack...tell her...about...the fued? And before she was born. Shit. She found out. This wasn't going to be good. But-how could she think that? Everyone-scratch that-almost everyone loved her. I loved her like a daughter, as did Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, and everyone else is so close to her. I'm going to rip Jacob Black and whoever else told her to shreds the next time I see them.

"No, Nessie, no, don't say that," Rosalie whispered to her. Again-if Rosalie could cry, she probably would be right now.

"B..b..but they wanted t..t..to kill me!!" She continued to sob.

"No, Nessie, no, they didn't, no one did," Rosalie lied, but it probably wasn't going to work. Before we knew it Renesmee had gotten out of Rosalie's grip, and flew up the steps, and I'm guessing into the bathroom. And now-it was most likely time for me to go kick some werewolf ass.

**A;N/ Hey guys. So I know this chapter sucked. Like big time. But it's just another filler, just to get us more caught up. Thanks for the reviews! Love ya all!**


	7. Forgive CHAPTER SIX

**A:N/ Jeez guys! Your reviews are so....just wow. They're hilarious. Love them. They make me smile and write more. ^^ You guys rock! Love you much!!**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

It was later that night, and I was sitting in my room, still crying, but silently over this afternoons events. I should've known they wanted to kill me. Hey-my father did, now I'm here, and her hates me, so why shouldn't the rest? I was obviously an accident no one wanted...besides my mother. Who actually wanted me. Why couldn't she be here now?

I looked around the room, thinking of ways to escape. Suicide was definitely not an option considering I'm somewhat indestructible. Running away...to Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil was an option, but not good enough. And that's what it hit me. Two words. The Volturi.

Yes, I Renesmee Cullen, was going to run away to the people, who hey, what a coincidence, they wanted to kill me too. I ran to my closet, praying Aunt Alice wouldn't see anything, and normally, she doesn't. And my father-he doesn't listen to anyone's thoughts anymore. I grabbed the bag that would be able to fit most of my stuff in it. I grabbed two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, sweat pants, two t-shirts, a long sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, sneakers, and everything else I needed. I walked back to my bed and sat down, ready to pack anything else I needed. Then I spotted that little black dog. Named Jacob, who Jake gave me just when I was born. The sobs came harder, but still silent.

How could I leave Jacob? I love him. A lot. But, if they never wanted me around...then, I should just leave. But I can't do that to Jacob. I have to though. I really do.

I shook my head as I stuffed the animal, Jacob, into the bag. I had to think. Would I just...leave. Or leave someone a note? Or anything? Yes, I would have to leave them a note. One for my...father, one for my family, and one for Jacob.

I started writing, and soon after, I was finished. My fathers note said;

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I'm sorry. For everything I've caused. I made your life miserable...without my mother, and the love of your life, and now, you don't even like me because of it. I'm sorry. Please be happy now. No one likes seeing you all sad and depressed. What would M..Mom think? Just please, try to be happy. We all knew Mom loved you with everything. So now, you don't have to worry about me anymore. You don't have to look at me and think of Bella anymore, so now that I'm gone, just **_**be happy.**_** For mom. Please. I...love you.**_

_**Love, Renesmee.**_

I was already crying into the first sentence of writing that one, but there was more.

_**Dear Uncle Em and Jasper, and Aunt Rose, and Alice.**_

_**Don't be worried. Let me just say that first. Don't. I'm better off like this. Now that I'm gone, Thank you...everyone...for everything. Aunt Rose, for being there for me when Bella was gone, also Aunt Alice, and Uncle Em and Jasper for being there for me when...someone else was not. I owe you guys everything. You're my family, and I shouldn't be doing this to you guys, but it's better. For me, for Edward, and for everyone. Don't try to follow me or come find me, please. It won't end well. Especially Aunt Alice, just don't. Thank you so much, everyone. I love you guys so much. I'll miss you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**_

_**Love always, Nessie.**_

Lastly, I had to write Jacob's. It was definately the most emotional for me.

_**Dear Jacob,**_

_**I don't really know how to word this, but I had to tell you before I leave, so...I'll just explain. So, from the day I could actually...know who you are, I knew I loved you. First, like they said, you were my older brother. The one who would be there with me, take me places, go hunting with me, and everything. But in the past year or two, I realized that I loved you more than that. I don't know if you ever knew that, but it was true. So...I love you. And I'm sorry. About everything. And for everything. I took away your best friend from you, and then you got me instead. I'm sorry for that. I wish I could change that, but unfortunately for everyone, I can't. Thank you, for everything. Everything you've done for me. I couldn't have asked for better best friend or 'older brother,' than you. You taught me alot, like learning to forgive, and standing up for yourself. Tell everyone down at the reservation I love them. Especially Claire, Aunt Emily, Uncle Quil, Uncle Seth, and Aunt Leah. Tell Claire I'm also sorry, and that she was my best 'human,' friend in the world. Again, thank you. I love you, a ton. And I'll miss you so much. Please don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but you would've stopped me, and I need to do this. Again, it's better for everyone. Don't come after me, please, I think this is better for us. I love you and I'm sorry. Again.**_

_**Love you forever and always, Renesmee.**_

That was the hardest thing to write. I couldn't believe I was leaving him. I loved him. So much, but this was the thing I had to do.

Now, I just had to get out. I had my credit card that Aunt Alice gave me for plane tickets, and other money I needed.

I would have to climb out the window silently so no one would see or hear me. First, I had to leave the two notes to my father and family somewhere. The dining room table. That would work. I quickly snuck down the steps, and into the dining room, placing them on the table before sprinting back up to my room. Once I was there, I grabbed my stuff and glanced around my room one last time before heading off into the darkness. I ran to La Push, and got to Jacob's house. I ran up and rang the doorbell, knowing Billy would answer, and he did.

"Hi there Nessie," he smiled brightly at me.

"Hi," I smiled shyly back.

"Jake's not here, he's with the guys," the old man told me and I nodded.

"I know, can..can...you just give this to him for me?" I asked and held out the envelope that contained the letter in it.

"Sure thing," he nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he responded and waved. I waved back before running off again, into the dark. I got the the border line of Forks and looked back on it one more time.

"Goodbye," I whispered and ran.

**A:N/ She's gone! -gasp- Ohmygosh. Can you believe it? Hehe. Thanks guys! A ton! I hope this chapter makes up for everything. Oh-and yes, I know the letters are just plain sap. Hehe. ^^ Love ya! **


	8. Forgive CHAPTER SEVEN

**A:N/ Hehe. Your reviews still make me laugh so hard! Thanks guys for the tons of reviews! Love ya so much! Amazing guys!**

**( 3 or 4 hours after Nessie left. Rosalie Point of View ;)**

She was gone. She really was. I stared at the letter I held in front of me, panicking. "Emmett! Edward! Someone!" I started shouting. This couldn't be happening. She was gone. NO! She couldn't leave. Edward would have to go after her, but she didn't want to be. Oh god.

Emmett rushed into the kitchen, with Edward, Jasper, and Alice following close behind. He ran to my side.

"Rose? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he questioned, his serious side coming out. I was crying tearlessly.

"She's...gone," I shook my head. Edward looked up from the floor and at me.

"Who's gone?" Jasper asked.

"Nessie," I whispered, and handed the note to Emmett. He read it once, twice, and his face was in complete shock. He passed the letter down to Jasper, then Alice, and finally Edward. Jasper and Alice's faces looked the exact same way as Emmett's but Edward's face looked emotionless like he didn't care.

"It's because she found out, right?" Edward broke the silence between all of us. I nodded and Edward looked around, all of us staring at him. He finally just shrugged, and started to walk away.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice shouted as he was halfway up to his room I'm assuming. He came back down the steps, and glared at Alice.

"What?" He hissed at her, and probably me too. Then I exploded.

"DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS EVERY FUCKING DAY?!?" I screamed at him. "Your daughter is gone. She ran away. And you want to know why?" I seethed. His glare hardened. "Because she found out. Not only that the pack wanted to kill her, but you. You did too. And Edward! I'm completely sick and tired of this! You can't keep acting like this towards her! Would Bella want this?" I hissed. He flinched. "No, she wouldn't, would she? If you acted this way and she knew about it, she would have left your sorry ass by now because she only wanted her daughter to live. Bella WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS FOR HER. She wanted to save her. We all know Bella is looking down on us now. Do you think she's happy about this?" I asked him. His face went from a hard glare, to a frightened expression quickly.

He shook his head. "You're right," he whispered. "I'm so horrible. I'm a monster. What have I done?"

"HALLELUJAH! He's sees the light!" I shouted, happy for once with my brother. "Now do you see my side of it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"But, where do you think she went?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "Look at the letter. See if we can figure anything out," I said and Edward snatched the letter out of Jasper's hands, probably being the smartest one out of all of us. He stared blankly at the letter for a few minutes, the suspense killing me.

"No. NO!" He roared. "Look at this! It says don't try to follow me. It won't end well. Especially Alice! Do you know what this means?" He questioned us. We all looked over to Alice, and she was zoned out. Oh no.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't see it. Until now," Alice panicked. Emmett, Jasper, and I all looked at the two confused.

"She's going to the Volturi," Edward told us quietly. No. She can't. She couldn't. We'd never get her back.

"Someone call Carlisle," Emmett said immeadiately. Jasper raised his arm slightly, meaning he would do it, and dissapeared.

"How could this happen?" I tearlessly sobbed once more. Nessie was my niece, and the closest thing I had for a daughter and now she was gone. Emmett hugged me tightly, and Edward spoke up.

"This is my fault. I'm going to fix this," he told us.

"How?" Emmett asked.

Edward closed his eyes for a second, and opened them. "I'm going to Volterra."

"Edward-you know what will happen if you do-" Alice started before Edward cut her off.

"I have to save her."

"I'll go buy plane tickets," Alice said timidly before hurrying off. Emmet let go of me, but kept one arm draped around my shoulders.

"Um...I think I better go call Jacob," I said quietly. As much as I hated the dog, he had a right to know.

Emmett kissed me on the cheek after the two of them nodded. I hurried off up into my room, in search of my cell phone.

**(Edward Point of View ;)**

I can't believe this is happening. I'm so horrible. I can't believe I did this to her. My daughter. The only thing left that reminded me of Bella-and I've neglected her all these years. How stupid was I? No-I wasn't stupid. I was much more than that. I was a monster, I was oblivious, I was....everything Bella didn't want me to be. I had to save Renemee, for her, my family, and Bella.

Emmett and I sat at the kitchen table. My hands were pulling furiously at my bronze messed up hair.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked Emmett.

He sighed. "Do you want to hear the truth?" I nodded. "Then yes. You were. Edward, I don't know if you know this, but she was afraid of you. All she wanted was for you to love her, but you never did. She'd already lost her mother, and then she was losing you," he told me.

Guilt washed over me as Emmett told me Renesmee was afraid of me.

"I always knew that one day, you were going to regret doing this once she's gone, and I was right," He told me and got up, going to find Rosalie according from his thoughts.

_You were going to regret doing this once she's gone, you were going to regret doing this once she's gone, you were going to regret doing this once she's gone..._

It was ringing through my head. And you know what? I did regret it. But now, it was time to make it up.

I was **going** to save my daughter.

**A;N/ FINALLY! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN SEE'S THE LIGHT! Hehe. I got so many reviews saying, 'Edward's such a jerk,' and all. Hehe. Well finally. There ya go. You're sweet Eddie is back! Thanks for the tons of reviews! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer-Devvie-Bear unfortunately does not own Twilight.**

**Dedications-This time...LADY! TIGER! AND... -drumroll- KYLIE!**

**Love ya guys so much!**

**And all my reviewers. You're amazing people!**


	9. Forgive CHAPTER EIGHT

**A;N/ I. Love. You. Guys. Ah! You guys rock!!! Thanks so much for all the compliments. And everything! Ah! You guys are the best inspiration!**

**(After Jacob Comes Home. Jacob Point of View ;)**

"Dad!!!" I shouted loudly once I stepped into the doorway of my house. The guys and I just had a meeting, just the normal meeting we normally had about things. Although it didn't end well. Seth, Quil, Leah, and I all blew up at Paul once we saw him. I was so close to phasing, but I didn't. I luckily calmed myself. After we all talked things through, everything was fine, but a little part of my was still pissed at Paul. I mean, he basically came right out and said, 'Oh yeah Nessie, we all wanted to kill you.' Yeah, not too smart.

"Okay. Theres something on the table for you!" My dad called back probably from the living room. I could here commentary by some sports news people or whatever, so I assumed he was watching a game.

Something on the table? Hm, wondering what it was. I walked into the kitchen, sliding my sneakers off as I did and looked at the kitchen table. On there was an envelope that had my name on it. In Nessie's handwriting. Okay? This was getting...weird? Why didn't Nessie just come talk to me instead of sending me something. I picked it up and walked up to my cloest sized room. I crashed down onto the bed, leaning against the backboard ad started to tear open the little slip of paper at the bottom. I pulled out...a note? And opened it. Nessie's hand-writing filled the page. It read;

_**Dear Jacob,**_

_**I don't really know how to word this, but I had to tell you before I leave, so...I'll just explain. So, from the day I could actually...know who you are, I knew I loved you. First, like they said, you were my older brother. The one who would be there with me, take me places, go hunting with me, and everything. But in the past year or two, I realized that I loved you more than that. I don't know if you ever knew that, but it was true. So...I love you. And I'm sorry. About everything. And for everything. I took away your best friend from you, and then you got me instead. I'm sorry for that. I wish I could change that, but unfortunately for everyone, I can't. Thank you, for everything. Everything you've done for me. I couldn't have asked for better best friend or 'older brother,' than you. You taught me alot, like learning to forgive, and standing up for yourself. Tell everyone down at the reservation I love them. Especially Claire, Aunt Emily, Uncle Quil, Uncle Seth, and Aunt Leah. Tell Claire I'm also sorry, and that she was my best 'human,' friend in the world. Again, thank you. I love you, a ton. And I'll miss you so much. Please don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but you would've stopped me, and I need to do this. Again, it's better for everyone. Don't come after me, please, I think this is better for us. I love you and I'm sorry. Again.**_

_**Love you forever and always, Renesmee.**_

I didn't get the letter at first. It confused me, but after reading it thouroughly a couple of times, I realized it. She was gone. The love of my life was gone. I started shaking, like I did when I was about to phase, and anger started to wash through me.

Only-the anger was not towards Renesmee. It was towards Paul and Edward and everyone! This would never be happening if Paul didn't tell her and she actuall had a damn father that cared for her.

No. No. No. I'm **not** going to blame this on anyone. This...this is her decision. One Nessie made on her own. But...Why couldn't she have come talked to me about this? And...she didn't know I loved her too. This is screwed up. Big time. I ran down the steps.

"I'll be back!" I shouted and raced to my car, about to jump in when my cell rang. Who on earth would be calling me. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Just what I needed. Blondie.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice, quiet, and sad sounding like.

"Jacob? It's...Rosalie..." She sighed.

"You know?" I asked her, assuming that she knew by the sound of her voice.

"Y..Yes..." Her voice cracked. I also assumed that if she could cry, her eyes would be pouring out tears at the moment. As much as I hated blondie, she really did love the kid like she was her own daughter.

"Do you know where she's going?" I asked quietly.

I heard a tearless sob on the other end.

"To Italy. To the Volturi."

What. The. Fuck? How could this be happening. No, no. I couldn't lose her. Renesmee, she was my everything. My best friend, my little sister...and...well, the love of my life. I wasn't losing her to a bunch of huma blood sucking leeches. No. I wouldn't.

"No. NO!" I roared.

"That was Edward's reaction too..." She said quietly.

"Wait...Edward reacted to that?" I asked. Holy shit. Was that guy actually feeling something towards his daughter. I pray to god that he was.

"Yes. He realized what he missed out on," She told me.

"Finally," I muttered and shook my head. There was an awkward silence between the two of us before I spoke up. "So...what are we going to do?"

"Well...Edward and Emmett are going to Volterra tonight," She said quietly. I knew she was worried considering Emmett was going, and didn't know what was going to happen.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, wondering why Doctor Fang wasn't going.

"He's in Denali, with Tanya and Kate, you remember them...right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Carlisle is flying from Denali to Volterra to meet them there," she told me.

"Why aren't any of you girls going?" I questioned.

"Well, we can't have Alice go because it's too dangerous for her. Aro wants her to join the guard, and if she goes...she might never come back. I'm not going because I'm meeting Esme up North, and well, yeah," She explained quietly. Her voice was like a monotone. I'd never heard her like this before.

"Oh. Well, just call if you find out anything," I sighed.

"Sure thing, bye," She replied and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and closed my eyes. I started shaking again...and this time...I phased. I started running. Shit. The pack could hear me. Oh well. Screw them. It's Paul's fault were in this situation. I ran, and ran, for a long time. Before reality finally hit me.

She was gone. She really was gone. And there was a slim chance she was ever coming back too. I fell to the ground. There was an aching in my heart, like an empty spot. I couldn't believe this. My sunlight, my life, my everything...was gone. All taken away from me because of a missunderstanding.

**(Carlisle and Esme down in Denali. Carlisle Point of View ;)**

"Yes, she's gone. I know. Esme, hun, calm down. We're going to get her. Everything will be fine," I whispered to Esme, who was panicking. I had her embraced in a hug. She just found out that Renesmee, our granddaughter was gone. I couldn't believe this. My, well...our little Renesmee was gone. The good news...Edward finall realized he loved her...at the wrong time. "Esme, everything will be fine. I'll talk to Aro before anything can happen and we'll be back in no time. Please, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She nodded and I hugged her tighter.

"Rose is going to meet you somewhere, so just call her and tell her where you want to meet up," I reminded her and she nodded once more. I glanced down at my watch. "My plane's taking off soon. I better go," I sighed and glanced around.

"Bye," My love whispered back to me.

"I love you, everything will be fine," I told her once more before kissing her on the lips, then the forehead, and heading out towards the car. This could be the end of it...

My flight to Volterra was taking off in about 2 hours, and I prayed that this would work out okay. It needed to. For my family, Jacob, and Edward.

Now...it was off to save m granddaughter.

**A;N/ So guyyyys! Wooh! You finally get poor little Jacob's point of view, and surprisinly, you get a short little section of Carlisle and Esme! Hehe. ^^ Ah, guys, you rock! Honestly, you do. The support I'm getting for this story is amazing! Thanks a ton! **


	10. Forgive CHAPTER NINE

**A:N/ Errr....Okay. I'm a bit..self-concious about continuing this story now. I got a..well, nasty PM saying the story sucked and it was un-realistic. So, I'm not too sure what to do. I didn't want to keep people waiting, so I'm posting a tiny bit, but it's only like a page on MO, so yeah. Sorry, I just don't know...**

**(After Jasper talks to Carlisle. Jasper Point of View ;)**

I walked into the dining room table where Edward sat, obviously frustrated. I cleared my throat and he glanced up at me, running his hand through his bronze hair.

"I talked to Carlisle. He's going to meet whoever's going to Volterra there, and Esme is coming back, Rose is going to meet her somewhere," I informed m very stressed brother.

He shook his head and sighed. "Now comes the problem. Who's going to Volterra?" He asked, but it sounded like he was talking to himself. The emotions coming off of him were insane. Guilt, hurt, stress, literally everything packed into one vampire. "Obviously me," he muttered.

"And obviously not Alice," I added quickly, my protective side for her coming out. She wasn't going to Volterra. If she did, she may never come back considering how much they wanted her in the guard.

"Right. Well...You can stay here with Alice, Rose, and Esme, so... I guess that leaves... Carlisle, Emmett, and I. That works," he mumbled. I still think he was somewhat talking to himself.

Edward continued mumbling on about something that I wasn't paying attention to because the rest of my family packed into the room as well. I glanced back at Edward, waiting for him to start talking. He looked up from the table very suddenly at me, shook his head and finally realized the rest of the family was in the room as well.

"So...We've decided who's staying and who's going," Edward started but stopped, I'm guessing to either think, or hear someones thoughts, but normally, he didn't do much of either these days. "Oh-Rose, by the way, did you get a hold of Jacob?"

"Yeah...I think he's pretty messed up about the whole thing too," She said quietly, and stared at Edward, probably thinking things to him.

"Damn," he muttered and shook his head once again. "Anyway, Carlisle is meeting us in Volterra, he's flying out tonight, and Esme and Rose are meeting half-way, am I correct?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Alice, you're staying here, we all know why. Rose, you're obviously staying here-" He was cut off by Rosalie.

"No. I want to go. I'm coming with you," She protested. Dang, she really loved that kid like she was her own child.

"Rosalie," Edward hissed. "It's too dangerous."

"Yeah Rose, just...stay. You can be...the lookout. To see if Nessie contacts any of us. And you can keep in touch with the pack," Emmett told her and slung an arm around her.

"Fine," She pouted and focused back to the plan.

"So...that leaves, Jasper, who's going to stay with you girls, and Emmett, who's coming with us. Emm, that okay?" He asked.

Emmett nodded and Rosalie scowled. "Cool with me as long as we save the kid," he smiled at all of us. I knew he was all trying to raise the mood a bit. No one seemed to notice but me though.

"I have the plane tickets," Alice spoke up for the first time. Wow, she's been unusually quiet. "You gus take off in 4 hours, you better hurry."

"Thanks Alice," Edward told her and smiled. "Oh-and sorry for snapping at you the other day," he apologized. And that's when I think we all realized. The old Edward was back, and hopefully for good.

**A;N/ So guys. That was lame. Anywho. I need help. Should I continue? Should I wait a while, then start back up? Bleh, I dun know. Just...well yeah. Happy almost Friday!**


	11. Forgive CHAPTER TEN

**A;N/ Hey guys! So, I thought this all over, and you guys are all right, with your advice and everything. So, like you guy told me, I'm not going to listen to the review and I'm going to continue with this story. xD Thanks guys. It means a lot.**

**(Airport. Emmett Point of View ;)**

The five of us stood there silently, not ready for the goodbyes. My gorgeous Rosalie look worried and scared, and I honestly didn't want to leave her.

"How long do we have?" I broke the silence and Edward glanced down at his cell phone.

"They should be announcing our flight soon," he informed me.

"And how long is soon?" I asked him, curiously.

He concentrated for a minute. "4 minutes according to the woman at the desk."

I sighed. Rosalie glanced up at me nervously. I was afraid she was going to have one of her break downs, and those don't occour often.

"Well, Emmett, we better start going," Edward told me. Alice stepped forward. She glanced at me carefully.

"Bye Emm, be careful," she said quietly and reached up to hug me. I chuckled, seeing as she really could only hug my waist. I hugged her back quickly. I looked up at Jasper and nodded, not into the whole hugging thing with guys. Yeah. Creepy.

"Bye Jas, make sure nothing happens to my Rose," I grinned at him and glanced over at her. She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Jasper assured me, and smiled back. "Bye Edward, hope you find Ness." Edward nodded and half-smiled.

Now, it was my turn for goodbyes. This wouldn't be too easy. Rosalie, who was standing next to me, sighed. Shit, she did look like she was going to have one of her abnormal break downs. Oh, poor Jasper.

"Rose," I breathed, and wrapped my insanely large arms around her. I didn't know what to do if she started to break down here. In the airport. In public, but the thing was, I didn't know why. Sure, I was leaving, and sure, Nessie was gone, but I was determined, to bring that kid back here in one piece, alive and breathing.

"Bye..." She said weakly and her voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. "Scared?"

"Just...everything has gone down hill. Nessie finding out, her leaving, now you guys leaving...what if we never see eachother again?" She asked.

"Rose, hun, I hate to remind you, but I'm the big bad Emmett. Nothings going to happen. I promise. Carlisle, Edward, Nessie, and I will all be back soon."

She nodded into my chest. "Just...be careful," she told me and looked up. "And don't do anything stupid," she grinned. Thank god she wasn't going to break down. I knew she'd be fine. She was strong. I pulled out of our embrace, but still kept an arm slung around her shoulder tightly.

Soon after, Alice turned to Edward. This would be hard for her too. Out of all of us, Edward and Alice have been the closest sibling wise after Bella had died. Not couting the couples, but just siblings.

Edward smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"You better. I'd like my..well, both of my brothers back," she cracked a smile, and reached up to hug him too. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, in another hug. They pulled out and were grinning, probably about something Alice was thinking.

"Well Eddy, are we ready?" I smiled meniacally at his nickname.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we would be ready, but now, I'm going to have to yell at you all over again for calling me that."

"Hey, it's been what... 10, 15 years since I called you that? It felt good," I laughed and everyone else did too.

We all heard Edward mutter 'idiot,' under his breath, which caused us all to laugh even harder. 'Good,' I thought. 'Hopefully this won't be as bad of a goodbye as I thought...' Edward glanced over to me and nodded.

"Don't worry guys, we'e going to find the kid, and bring her back," I told them. Edward gave me the weirdest expression.

"Why do you call her, 'the kid,' she has a name you know..." he informed me.

"I dunno, it just sounds cute. And fits her," I told him and Jasper agreed.

"Well then, yes, we_ will _find **Renesmee** and bring her back. Soon," Edward said and emphasized the will and Renesmee in the sentence.

I leaned down and kissed Rosalie on the lips quickly. "Love you," I smiled and she grinned right back.

"Love you too, big bag Emmett."

I laughed and smiled one last time at her, praying to god that it wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

I turned back, along with Edward, to wave at the rest of my family, before boarding on the plane with my one-way ticket to hell.

**A;N/ Hah. Hah Hah. Hah Hah Hah. That chapter had like everything in it. Emotional crap, sap, humor...hehe. Anywho. JUST ANOTHER FILLER! I swear on Jacob Black that Renesmee WILL be in the next chapter. Hah. So, thanks everything! You guys rock!**


	12. Forgive CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Hey, hey, hey guys! Psh. So, I started this update early so I could work on it a ton, just because I /need/ to update. It's killing me not to, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer; ****(Yes, I know I've been lacking.) I don't own Twilight. Only Carter. And not the quote in bold. Quote belongs to Kevin Arnold.**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

I was sitting on a chair in the airport, waiting for them to announce my flight to Volterra. I needed to get out of Forks. Away from everything and everyone. I had everything needed. My ipod, my cell phone, my money, my credit card, and my suitcase full of everything. I merely wondered if I would ever see Forks again. I would probably be stuck with the Volturi the rest of my life. Hopefully I would. Never see any of my family or friends again knowing they didn't want me. Finally, they announced my flight. I grabbed my small bag of stuff, (My real suitcase was loaded onto luggage,) and headed towards the gate, ticket in hand. The Lady at the gate half-smiled at me, and I knew what she was thinking. I walked onto the plane and found my first class seat quickly. I was thankful I still had my credit card from Aunt Alice, or I'd most likely still be back in Forks...alone and unwanted. I got out my ipod from my purse and turned it on, scrolling down my songs, deciding which one to listen to. I ended up on, 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts. The song always made me think of my mother, and right now, she was the only one I wanted.

By the time we had taken off, and were already about an hour into the air, I just seemed to have noticed a boy sitting in the next seat, on the isle next to me. He was staring into the seat in front of him. He was very...pale...and handsome. He had dark brown hair, that was a little long, but not too long, and...was it green eyes? With hints of red? I wondered...was it possible? Could he? I wouldn't ask though, only if he did, and well, he knew, but that would be a risk. He noticed I was looking at him and glanced over at me and smiled.

"Hello," he said quietly and nodded at me.

I half-smiled and waved. "Hi."

"Boring, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah...very," I muttered and sighed.

"I'm Carter," he smiled and put his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and smiled back as well. "Renesmee, but people call me Nessie."

"Nice name."

"Thanks," I blushed. "My mother mixed both of my grandmas names together, Esme and Renee."

"Wow. I like it. It's...pretty," he told me, and my blush darkened.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Mind if I sit there?" He asked.

"Nope, go ahead," I smiled.

"Thanks," Carter said and got up out of his seat to come sit next to me.

"No problem." I looked at my cell phone, before looking back up at Carter. "So...why are you going to Italy?" I asked.

He thought for a minute. "Going to visit...well...I guess you could call them relatives."

"Ah. That's cool."

"And why are you going to Italy?"

"Oh...just to...well..er...uh..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Run away?" Carter, I'm assuming, guessed.

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"Anything you want to talk about? Maybe tell me why you're running away?"

"Well. It's a bit complicated," I explained.

"I think I keep up," he nodded.

"Okay. Well, you see, when I was born, my mother...died." I winced. "And it's been 16 years," I lied, not wanting to give the secret away. "And my father hates me. Always has and always will," Carter stopped me there to ask a question.

"Why? Why does he hate you?"

"My mother was everything to him." I closed my eyes. "I was an accident."

"He still doesn't have the right to hate you," he told me.

"They tell me that, but he...he just acts like he such a miserable person and no one is there for him, but honestly, I am, and I'm positive the rest of my family is too."

"Oh. Well, go on," Carter motioned with his hands.

"Okay, so earlier today," I glanced at my cell phone. **12:36.** God, I hated red-eye flights. "Well earlier I was at the beach, with all my friends and well...my...er..." I was thinking about how to word what Jacob was to me.

"Boyfriend?" he assumed.

I shrugged. "Not really. More like best friend, older brother, Jacob's his name" He nodded. "So, we were down there, and one of Jacob's friends, who I'm all really close to, started on how before I was born, all of their friends like split into groups and well...er...yeah because of a fight. But, then I found out that Jacob and my father...wanted to kill me...and I wasn't even born yet."

He looked at me confused. "Wow."

"Yes, I know. But anyway, they knew my mother would die from giving birth, so they wanted to kill me, because my mother ment everything to both of them. Jacob and my father were madly in love with her," I sighed. "My mother, two aunts, one uncle, and my grandparents wouldn't let them though. My mother was set on having a child, and my Aunt Rosalie, she wanted a child so badly, but she couldn't have one. So the two weren't letting that happen, and of course my mothers best friend, who's also my aunt, agreed, as well as my grandparents and my Aunt Rose's husband."

"Oh god. Can't imagine what that would have been like."

"Yeah...Wasn't too fun then, or after I was born. So now, I know that no one wanted me, no one loved me and everything so I packed my bags, wrote everyone letters and well now, I'm here." I knew I twisted the story around, but I had to, because he was a human. I think.

Carter raised an eyebrow and stared at me for a good 4 or 5 minutes. He was probably thinking how crazy I am. He broke the silence with a 'Hm.' "You wouldn't by chance be one of the Cullens, living down in Forks with the Coven who onl drinks animal blood would you?" He asked, his face curious.

My jaw dropped. It hung wide open. He chuckled. "You're...a...you're a?" I studdered.

"Vampire," he said quickly and softly enough that no one would hear. "Yes. I am."

"Oh...wow," Was all I could say.

"Yeah, pretty scary, huh?" He asked.

"Just a bit, so...do you have any special powers?" I asked, the same tone of voice he used before.

"Ah, yes. Well, I can read humans minds. But only humans. Not vampires. No one knows why either."

"Wow, my father can do the same thing, only to everyone...except my mother...when she was alive..." I sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes...uh, how do you know?" I asked.

"Oh, I was living up in Denali with a bunch of freaky girl vamps up there. They talked about you and your family a lot."

"Tanya? Kate?" I guessed.

"Ah, yes, they were the ones."

"Wow. I haven't seen them in forever."

"They're doing fine," he smiled. "Tanya has a so called boyfriend."

"Oh really?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah. Met him as he was passing through Denali."

"Good for her."

"Yeah..." He stared at me, as I stared at the wall in front of me, thinking of Jacob. The word 'boyfriend,' made me think of Jacob, wondering what we were to eachother. I think he started to get worried about my zoning out after a while.

"Hey-you okay?" He asked.

I snapped my head back in his direction. I nodded and shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm going to go sit back in my seat and make a call, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Carter," I smiled and he smiled back and walked across the isle to sit back in his seat. I was about to close my eyes to try to fall asleep, just as my phone buzzed. A pang of hope shot through my body. Did someone really miss me? I opened the phone and realized it was one of those silly forwards. I read it through but one quote caught my eye..

"**Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose."**

I completely broke down there. Not crying or anything, but I realized that everything around was telling me that everyone does me, not that I believe it or anything. I wouldn't. I knew that nobody wanted me.

**(Five Hours Later.)**

I sat on the plane, my head in my hands. This was my decision and there was no turning back now. I wished there was. No one had tried to contact me in anysort of way. Not IM, not email, nor phone. I've been checking all of them every five minutes on my phone, and nada. Nothing. I knew they didn't really miss me. I expected that. All of it too.

**A:N/ HEYHEYHEY! What's up? So I'm uploading this before I go out, and I'm super nervous but only Lady and Tiger know why. =/ Anywho. Thanks a ton for the awesome reviews! Love you all! Thanks to Kylie, Tiger, and all my reviewers! You guys rock.**

**And hah. Anyone that's read Vacation Life of the PC would know the story of Carter, and Lady and Tiger too, but anywho, can you tell I love the name, hate the guy? Haha. Third story he's in. ^^ And you know what? Here's a first story wheres he not the jerk we all think he is. **

**Don't worry, Renesmee is not going to fall madly in love with Carter. JUST FRIENDS! Hehe. And he won't be in story forever. I'll probably kill him sometime. Just kidding. Just kidding. xD Thanks guys. You rock. xD**


	13. Forgive CHAPTER TWELVE

**A:N/ Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews! You rock!! xD**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

I was so relieved as we walked off the plane, and onto stable land. Being in the air for so long made me sick. Carter and I had talked some of the way, after I had slept and he had...well...sat there. Together we walked off the plane together, and made our way toward the luggage area.

"That was the longest flight of my life," I muttered as we stood there, waiting for the thing to bring our luggage around.

"Tell me about it," I heard him mutter, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was on Jacob, thinking about him, like normal. I started to panic slightly. What if he didn't like me the way I liked him yet? What if he hated me for leaving him? I didn't understand imprinting, but I think they can stop loving you. I'll have to ask someone about that if I ever see one of them again, but I don't know if I could ever face them again, not after what I left.

I think Carter noticed my spacing out once more, so he clapped, probably wondering if I was still there. I flinched and looked at him.

"Sorry, just thinking..." I told him.

"It was wierd, your thoughts were going crazy," he told me. My head snapped in his direction.

"You...can hear my thoughts?" I asked him, surprised.

"Um, yes. Aren't you half-human?" he whispered. Oh. Yeah, I was half human. Shit though, he probably heard everything.

"So..you can hear everything?

"No, your thoughts go in and out. Probably because of the half-human half-vampire thing. All I heard just now was a bunch of crazy questions running through your mind," he informed me quietly.

"Ohhh."

"Yeah," he chuckled.

And thats when the light bulb turned on. "Wait. Are you...going to see the Volturi?" I whispered. He nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait...so...they're your relatives?" I asked, now suddenly confused.

"Yes, but don't ask me how. All I know is I've been here once, and I don't even remember it."

"Ah." Well, the thought of going there didn't seem **as** terrifying as it did before, because I had Carter. He chuckled.

"Crap," I muttered. "Theres another one I half to watch my thoughts around."

He laughed, louder this time. "You know, you're funny."

"Haha. Yeah, because this is just so funny," sarcasm, dripping through my tone.

"Sorry, it just is."

"Eh, Jacob tells me that a lot."

_x-xFLASHBACKx-x_

_"Jacob! You tell me where you put that right now!!!" I shouted at him. It was a note, from a cuteboy at school who liked me, and I had no intention of telling anyone in my family. We were just passing notes one day, and I decided to keep the note. For memores. Not because I liked him or anything, just because he was a good friend of mine._

_"Naw, I'd rather not," was his response._

_"Jacob," I pouted, and gave him __**the face.**__ You see, no one can resist the face. Trust me, I've tried it on all of them...well except my father, but they all eventually give in._

_He returned his face, and he looked like a sad puppy dog, which caused me to be more angry._

_"Stop mocking me," I muttered and turned my back away from him to pout some more. He walked to my other side a grinned._

_"You know, you're quite funny."_

_"Oh. Gee thanks Jacob."_

_"You're also cute when you do that. I like it," he smirked._

_I stuck my tounge out. "How do you like that?" I muttered._

_x-xENDFLASHBACKx-x_

"You think about Jacob a lot, don't you?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Eh, well he seems like a good guy. Lucky to have you," he smiled.

I half-smiled. "Thanks?"

"No problem," he responded just as our luggage came through. We got it, and stepped out the door, ready to make our big journey to Volterra.

**x-x-x-x**

My feet were aching. **(A:N/ I'm making this up-bear with me.) **We had ridden in 3 cabs, 1 bus type thingy, and walked about 2 miles, before we reached Volterra. Carter, being the vampire he is, let me ride on his back for part of the 2 miles. I told him it was fine, and I was okay, but he just went on ahead and lifted me up onto his back, his stone cold arms not letting me go. I scowled when he did, and he laughed. People have told me I'm like my mother: stubborn.

So now, we were finally here. Standing in the doorway of the Volturi Castle. I stood there....now completely terrified. What...what was I doing here? No, this was just another certain way to get me killed. For me to never see my family again, for me to never see Jacob again.

I tensed.

I couldn't go in there. Who knows what could be waiting for me? Anything? With me, you never know. But the most likely answer would be a bunch of thirsty vampires. No, no, this would not happen. I would not chicken out. I promised myself I would go through with this.

I probably would have stood there all day if Carter once again, had to snap me out of me thoughts.

"Nessie...Are you...alright?" He asked, his face full of concern when I turned to look at him.

"Um. Yeah. I think."

"Okay then. Let's go..." He nudged me forward, and I stepped in. I heard voices somewhere, and Carter sighed before taking my hand-not in a romatically way-but in a follow me sort of way. He started walking before we got to this big opening and there was....a human sitting there. Carter looked over at me once before a big shadow, well more like multiple shadows piled through an opening.

"Renesmee darling, Renesmee Cullen, is that you?" A loud cheery voice called my name. Aro Volturi.

"Um, yes, it's me," I said quietly.

How nice of you to come!" He shouted, obviously happy of my arrival, but I personally didn't know why. No one wanted me. "Everyone! Come look whose here!" I knew everyone would be able to hear him because of our hearing abilities. Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Alec, Marcus, Caius, and Felix all came from different directions. The first thing Jane did when she saw me was glare, then smile. I knew the 'pain,' would be coming soon, but Aro soon stopped it.

"Dear Jane, she's a guest, do stop," he told her. I half-smiled nervously. "So Renesmee, how has your family been? Your father? Alice?"

"Good," I lied.

"And Carter! How nice to see you after...what...7 years? It seems like it was just yesterday!"

"Same to you," Carter said in a polite voice, and glanced over at me.

"You two have met?" Marcus asked us. I nodded, and Carter responded verbally.

"Yes. On the plane actually. It was nice having some company," he smiled at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Well then, shall we go sit and catch up? All of us?" Aro, and his loud cheery voice asked. I thought I heard Jane and Alec grumble something, which made Carter scowl, but I couldn't hear it. I was to engrossed in the fact I was actually here.

**A:N/ This. Chapter. Was. A Piece. Of. Crap. Bleh, I HATED this chapter with a passion. It was so...boring. Bleh. But...GUESS WHAT?!?! SUPER EDWARDO -theme music- comes back in the next chapter! Yay! And oooooh. xD Guess what? Not that this story will be over any time soon, but I've had a thought for the sequel. ^^ Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. You guys rock! This chapter goes out to Jennie-kins, for putting up with my ridiculous amounts of me rambling on about...boys. Ahaha. Love you guys!**


	14. Forgive CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**A:N/ Hey. Well heres the new chapter. (:**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

Carter and I sat in two chairs in a big room somewhere hidden inside the castle. The room was dark, but barely lit by a small chandelier.

"So Renesmee, what brings you to Volterra on this lovely day?" Aro grinned.

"Well...I...er...just...need to talk to you...about...er..." I studdered and saw Carter look over at me, nodding. I couldn't finish.

"About?" Aro raised an eyebrow.

Carter chuckled and shook his head.

"What she means is she wants to live with you guys now, because she doesn't like it back home," he informed them and I glared at the last piece of information that could have remained on the down low.

Aro glanced at me quizzically and I shrugged. He smiled. "So...is there anything I can help with? Do?" I questioned and felt my cheeks burn red in a blush.

Aro was silent for a few moments, and I could feel my blush darken before Aro burst into a roar of laughter. "Of course my dear! There's always room for a Cullen here at the castle!"

"Oh...Okay?"

Aro glanced over at his brothers, then the guard before returning his gaze back to me.

"We'd have to run tests on you though, to see what would happen if someone bit you, or changed you fully. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Carlisle's granddaughter. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy," Caius stated.

"Ah, yes, My dear friend Carlisle. Do they know about this?" Aro asked.

"Um...well...er..."

"No. They don't." I glared over in Carter's direction once more. _Gee thanks_. I thought hard, hoping he would here my sarcastic remark/thought.

"Well, shall we talk to them first?"

"NO!" I answered almost to quickly. "I mean no. It's fine. They won't care."

"Are you positive? Carlisle is one of my dear friends, and I wouldn't want to insult him..." Aro mused.

"I'm one hundred percent positive," I sighed. _I wouldn't want to insult him._ Where had I heard that before? Oh, right, the story that Aunt Alice had told me about my father going to the Volturi...because he thought my mother was dead. I cringed lightly at the thought. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carter shake his head.

"So, are you okay with everything, Renesmee?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. That's fine."

"Wonderful! Splendid! Oh-you don't know how long I've waited until another Cullen returned to join us!" I could tell Aro was excited, I don't know why though. I wasn't anything special.

'You're wrong,' Carter mouthed to me. I sighed. That boy seemed to only read the thoughts that I probably _didn't_ want him to hear. Of course. He heard that one too, I saw him snicker.

"Wait-when are we doing this?" Jane asked, speaking up for the first time, but slowly, like she was giving a five year old complicated directions.

Caius shrugged, Aro seemed to be in deep thought, and Marcus just...stood there. "Tonight? Later tonight?" Caius sighed.

"It may seem a bit rushed, but I think we can pull it off," Marcus informed us all.

"But who's going to do it?" Demetri glanced over my way before looking at the three brothers.

"The person with the most self control, idiot," Heidi answered and rolled her eyes. I giggled, she reminded me of my Aunt Rosalie a bit. She smiled over my way.

"Self control. Hah!" Jane cackled and Alec chuckled beside her.

"Well...I..I could do it," Carter spoke up. That could be a possibility. A good one.

"No, it's fine, I can do it. I...have enough self-control. It's not that hard," Aro told us.

"Yeah, and we'll know who to blame if you kill her," Felix snickered and slapped the palm of his hand against Demetri's. All three brthers glanced wearily at the two vampires, and glanced back to me once the two stopped their jokes. I personally, didn't think it was funny, but Jane and Alec did. Normally, I didn't think it was funny when people were joking about death. My death to be exact.

"Well then, if we're all done here, then we better go prepare. Jane, Demetri, Heidi, go show Carter and Renesmee the rest of the way around the castle, and the rest of you...well, finish what you were doing before this," he dissmissed before the rest of the guard and the three vampires stalked off in different directions.

Jane glanced my way and rolled her eyes. "Follow me," she mumbled. I honestly didn't know why she didn't like me, but my instincts told me it had something to do with who my family way. Or who my mother was. Aunt Alice told me once that Jane didn't like my mother because her power was usless to her, fortunately. Jane started walking, quickly followed by Demetri and Heidi, who walked side by side, snickering about something the whole time.

I stood there, shocked on what I'd just agreed to. Carter sighed and tugged on my hand before pulling me along.

**(Edward's Point of View ;)**

I was sitting on the large, very uncomfortable plane, Emmett right beside me, drumming his fingers nervously. He was scared, I was scared. Hell, we all were scared. For my daughter to be exact. It felt awkward calling her that. Before this-I'd never really thought of her as anything else but a monster who killed Bella, the love of my life, but now, it was totally different.

I felt like shit. I'd treated my daughter, no-scratch that, basically neglected her like that, for the longest time, and now, I might not ever get the chance to aknowledge the fact that I loved her, she was the only memory left of Bella, and that she **was** a part of both Bella **and** I.

Emmett glanced over at me. "Is Carlisle already there?"

I glanced at my phone. **4:07 AM.** "He should've just gotten in."

Emmett groaned. "And how long have we been on this plane? Two out of the nine hours?"

I glared at the seat ahead. "Don't remind me." The sooner I got to my daughter, the happier Edward I would be.

"Hey-have you talked to Jacob?" Emmett asked me.

"No, I thought Rosalie did."

"She did...I think, but I wss just wondering if you did," Emmett shrugged.

"Ah. Well, how are Jacob and Nessie doing anyway?" I asked, curious about my daughters relationship with the werewolf, no excuse me, shapeshifter.

"Good, I guess? I think they're almost to that stage where they both love each other...well...you know...normally."

I sighed. Maybe I was too late. Soon enough-if we get Renesmee back-the two will probably be married. I shuddered. No, it was way to early to think about those things. I mean, I would've just gotten her back. I could hear Jacob's comment to that distinctly. **"Well Ed, you snooze you lose,"** he would say. I grimaced. Mangy mutt.

"Hey man, you okay?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess..." I glanced over at Emmett. "Do you think Renesmee will ever forgive me?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me, not answering.

_**FLASHBACK!!! (Regular POV.)**_

_"Daddy! No, please!" Screams were heard from Renesmee's room and Emmett rushed into the room to see what was wrong. He ran to her bedside._

_"Renesmee. Nessie, wake up..." he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder. She stirred and opened her eyes, the tears pouring out as soon as she did. "Sh, Nessie, it was only a dream." Emmett embraced his niece in a tight hug._

_"It...was...horrible!" She sobbed. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it._

_"Shhh Nessie, you're okay...." He calmed her down. Once almost all the tears were gone, they were both sitting on her bed, Emmett's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Would you like to tell me what it was about?" _

_Renesmee shrugged but finally nodded. "I...I...don't know how, but I was old...and...and...Edward...he...he still hated me. And I was dying...and..." Renesmee burst into tears after the last words._

_Emmett could literally feel his non-beating heart breaking into pieces. He hated Edward for what he was doing to his daughter. He felt so bad that he couldn't do anything for Renesmee, just be there for her when she needed it._

_"Aww Nessie. Sh, it's okay."_

_"It just seemed so real. It was scary!" She whispered._

_"I know, I know," Emmett replied quietly. After a few more minutes of silence, Emmett decided to speak up. "Nessie...can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "If..Edward ever came to his senses, would you ever forgive him?" He asked._

_She stared up at him before nodding. "Of course I would. He's my dad. I love him..." She told him. "Even if he doesn't love me right now, I would still forgive him, because I love him."_

_Emmett smiled, proud of his niece for being so mature, unlike her father at the moment._

_"Okay kid, that's good to know. Well, you should be heading back to sleep. 'Night Ness, Love you," He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room quietly._

_**END FLASHBACK!!! (Back to Edward's POV.)**_

I sat there, in shock. I shook my head. How bad could I be? My daughter, my own daughter, still loved me after what I'd acted like to her. This was horrible.

"Oh Renesmee," I whispered, and looked at my hands. I heard Emmett sigh. "How could I do this to her?"

"I don't know Edward, I honestly, don't know. But just think, you'll have her back soon. And you can apologize, and like she said, she'll forgive you," Emmett told me.

"I hope so."

"It'll be okay. We raised your daughter well," Emmett smirked.

"You better have," I rolled my eyes and smiled, and at that moment, something went through me, telling me that everything would turn out okay.

**A:N/ HEY GUYS! Wooh! Sorry I haven't updated in like....3 days, but I was busy...with dance and school, but I wrote an extra long chapter! Ah, you should be proud! I was actually was productive for once in my life! Ah! You guys rock!**

**Love you Tiger, Kylie you rock! Thanks to;**

**A is for Angel**

**Blair Cullen**

**Kolored**

**Princess Candy-Lollypop Star****...by the way...love you p/n. (:**

**Twilight4Life1395**

**jg456**

**LizzieAliceCullen**

**Twilight0394**

**Paris tokyo**

**Beachlover01**

**SparkleMeMicah**

**And there were three reviews I got that really...were special. It was right after I got that nasty PM, and I was a bit self-concious about posting again, but ****randallk****, ****Kolored ****and ****emberseve**** that really helped me keep going. Thanks! You guys are awesome! Thanks guys.**

**And hah. I know I said that Chapter Thirteen would have SUPER EDWARDO coming back, but sorry, it didn't fit right with the chapter. But...next chapter, SUPER EDWARDO will definitely go save Nessie. (:**


	15. Forgive CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**A:N/ Once again, thanks so much everyone! You guys are awesome!**

**(Edward's Point of View ;)**

We had one hour left on this horrible cramped plane when we got a phone call from Alice.

"Hello?" I answered suddenly, and Emmett looked up from his sports magazine.

"Edward? Are you there yet?" Alice's voice was panicky, and I started to worry.

"Almost. Alice, is everything okay back home?" I asked, and Emmett gave me a confused look.

"Yes, but in Volterra-not exactly. Listen, when you get off the plane, you need to get your butt to the castle, Carlisle will be waiting right away once you get off the plane," She told me in a rushed voice.

"Alice! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I...finally saw something...Nessie wants to be changed. Fully. And they're letting her." My mind started spinning.

"NO!" I roared, probably a little too loud for anyones liking. "Call me if you hear anything. Bye," I snapped and closed the phone, wanting to break it into little tiny pieces.

"What??" Emmett asked, and shook my shoulders.

"They're. Going. To. Change. Her." I hissed. Emmett growled.

"We've got to run once we get off. I don't give a damn who see's us," Emmett growled.

"We can go around the outer parts. There are abandoned parts so we can run faster."

Emmett snorted. "I want to rip those guys to shreds."

"So do I, Emmett, so do I."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emmett and I were out of our seats once they opened the doors.

"Out of my way, I've got a kid to save," Emmett muttered and shoved everyone so we could get by. It was one of these times, that I was thankful for him and his super strength. We ran out of the gate and saw Carlisle, who looked like he was waiting for us.

"Come on!" Emmett shouted, and once we got to Carlisle we ran-at human speed of course- out the door. Still running normally through the town, we got to the abandoned part and sped up.

_I've got to save her, I've got to save her. She's the only thing I have left..._

The thoughts ran through my mind as we sprinted to the castle. We got there, and two guards were standing outside.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." I growled.

Carlisle glanced at me. "We're part of the Cullens. My granddaughter is there. Please let us in," Carlisle said in a calm voice, but I could tell, he too, wanted to beat the shit out of the guys with us.

"Cullens? Oh-um sorry, we can't-"

"I said. MOVE!" I shouted, and the guards glanced at Emmett who's hands were balled up into fists ready to fight. When the guards didn't move, Emmett stepped forward.

"Listen buddy. I've got a niece in there who we need to save. Move or we rip you to shreds and burn you," Emmett growled.

"Right away," one of the guards grumbled and unlocked the doors, we didn't think twice before shoving past the two.

Carlisle-knowing the castle well-led us through the hallways.

"They're probably getting ready, so they should be just around the-" Carlisle was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello boys," the voice greeted us.

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

It was time. I was laying down on some bed thing, with Carter right next to me, holding my hand, and the whole guard, and the three old vampires standing around. Great, so I had an audience. Carter chuckled, and I felt my blush. I was super nervous. I don't really know what I was thinking, but maybe I was crazy.

"Okay Renesmee, are you ready?" A voice asked me. I couldn't tell who it was, because before I knew it, a certain flashback popped into my mind.

**(A;N/ Just to tell you, this flashback is in REG. POV.)**

_"Jacob...did you love my mommy?" A small little girl asked the huge werewolf in his human form. They were cuddled up on the couch, the little girl about to go to sleep. _

_"Yes, but we know why now," he answered her._

_"Why?" Renesmee looked up at Jacob with her big brown eyes._

_"Because you're here now," He grinned widely at her._

_"So...that means...you love me?" She asked him._

_His grin widened. "Yes Renesmee, I love you. Forever and always." He kissed her forehead and murmured 'good night,' before the little girl drifted off into sleep._

**(A;N/ Back to Renesmee POV.)**

I lay there in silence as Aro came closer. He was so close, I could feel him breathing on my neck.

"WAIT!" I shouted and sat up, Aro backing away.

"Nessie, you okay?" Carter asked and squeezed my hand.

"No! I'm not okay! Get me off of this thing!" I snapped. The memory I remembered, it...it was so real, and doing this, it just didn't seem...real. I couldn't do this. I jumped off of the bed type thing. Everyone looked at me in a confused way.

"Renesmee? Is there a problem?" Aro asked.

"Yes, there is. I made a mistake. I want to go back home." I made a confused face. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but we can't do that. You came to us and told us, now we have to," Marcus told me. And that's when the screaming started.

**(Edward Point of View ;)**

It wasn't even a minute when we were in the castle when the screams started. The screams coming from my daughter, my little girl. No. No, I was too late. I came to a sudden stop. I started shaking and sank down to the ground.

_She's gone._ The words rang through my head. I saw there, my head in my hands, sobbing tearlessly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Was all I could say. I was still shaking. I lost her. I really did. I mean, She wouldn't be exactly dead, but she...she would be here now. And it was all my fault.

My life had gone down the drain in no less than a day. Now, I lost Bella, the love of my life, and my daughter, the only thing left that reminded me of Bella. I couldn't do this. I felt Emmett's hands on my shoulders pull me up. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, hell, I couldn't even walk.

"Edward! Come on! There could be a chance we could still save her." Liar.

I wouldn't budge, and I think that's when Emmett realized, and he started dragging me along with the help of Carlisle.

_"No! Please! I just want to go back home! Please!" A voice sobbed, begged, and screamed._

It was her. No, she....they...Renesmee hadn't been bitten yet. I shrugged out of Emmett and Carlisles grip before sprinting once more to the door that the shouts came from.

_Go Edward! Hurry!_

_You can still save her, son._

Their thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind, at the thought of still saving her. I prayed that everyone would be to involved in Renesmee to see me slip in.

_One, two, three!_ I counted in my head before slipping inside the doorway. Thank god no one noticed me, but I couldn't care less, for now, my daughter was on the floor, curled up in a ball, screaming. I looked up to see the one person I hated smiling down on my little girl.

I growled.

**(Renesmee Point of View (As Super Eddie comes in.) ;)**

I sat on the floor in the middle of the room, all of the Guard and everyone in there too, crying. This was horrible. How could I do this? My life was ruined now. If they turned me into a…well, actually full vampire, if I ever saw Jacob again, I was praying I did, he would hate me. It was over. It really was. I looked up and the minute I did, Jane smiled. Soon after, I was wincing in pain, wanting it to stop, but it wouldn't.

"Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaking, I think that's my daughter your inflicting youe pain on," A voice hissed from the doorway. Daughter? Wait…Edward? The pain stopped and I looked up.

"D..D..Dad?" I asked, still crying. There he was, standing there, Uncle Emmett and Grandpa Carlisle right behind him. Edward looked at me and nodded. He..actually came to save me? I ran over to him and slammed into his arms. They wrapped around me tightly. He actually…responded to that? He hugged me back?

"I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered and I nodded, in shock, before we both turned around and looked at the Guard standing before us.

**(Edward Point of View as he Comes In. (Sorry if this doesn't make sense. ): );)**

"Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaking, I think that's my daughter your inflicting your pain on," I hissed from the doorway. Renesmee looked up at me, her big brown eyes already swollen. I seemed to have missed the fact that Carlisle and Emmett slipped in behind me, the two backing me up.

"D..D..Dad?" Renesmee asked. She looked at me, her thoughts wondering what I was doing. _I love you. I'm saving you, that's what I'm doing._ I thought, even though she couldn't hear me. I nodded and before I knew it, she was slammed into my arms, sobbing. I, was sobbing tearlessly once more. My arms hugged around her tightly, and protectively.

"I'm sorry. I love you," I whispered, before we turned around, my arms still latched around her tightly. I took a deep breath. "Is there a problem here?" I asked, trying to re-gain my voice.

"Edward! What a surprise!" Aro bellowed.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"My apologies, but yes. There is. You see Edward, your daughter here came to me, wanting to become...well, one of us, or one and a half of us I guess," he chuckled and I glared and my arms tightened around my daughter.

"Not funny," I heard Emmett mutter from behind.

"And we were about to give it to her before she started screaming and refusing," Aro informed me.

I snarled.

"I can see why. Living with you people would be hell," Emmett muttered once more from behind me. I heard Renesmee sniffle, but laugh very quiet and timidly at him. I smiled at her, but glared back at Aro once I returned my eyes to him.

"You see, once she came and asked, we accept, we can't change that," Caius smirked. It was probably good that I had my arms around Renesmee, and her standing in front of me, or I probably would have went after them all.

"Aro, friends, can we please discuss this? You see, there was a big misunderstanding back home, which led to this, and it's all cleared up now, and we'd really like Renesmee back," Carlisle spoke up and stepped forward.

"Renesmee said you guys wouldn't care," Marcus stated. I heard Renesmee sniffle again, and guilt flooded through me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Well we do care. We love her. She's Edward's daughter, my granddaughter, and Emmett's niece and I, personally would be greatly offended if you did that, as would my son's," Carlisle told the three stupid vampires.

"Oh-well then, I guess, if we really must give her back-" I snarled and interrupted.

"You speak of her as if she's a toy. She's not," I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. Well then, I guess this little meeting is over?" Aro assumed.

I glared and nodded. "We'll just be leaving now," I sneered towards the guard and the three of them.

"Wait-you or Alice wouldn't be int-"

"Don't even ask. I, nor Alice, nor anyone else in my family will EVER, and I mean ever come here to join you," I growled and Aro stepped back, palms up.

"My apologies once again."

"Let's go," Emmett muttered and I pulled Renesmee along.

"Wait!" She said firmly, but a bit timid. She looked over at a boy, who looked to be about 16 or 17 sitting there in a chair. She motioned with her finger to come near her height.

"Da-Edward...I met him on the plane, and he's a vampire too, and he has our diet too, but he doesn't really have anywhere to go, and I don't want to leave him. Can we bring him home...for a while?" My daughter spoke fastly and quietly into my ear.

I smiled at her. "Of course." I looked at the boy and smiled. "Hello-um..."

"Carter," Renesmee informed me.

"Carter. Hi, I'm Renesmee's father, and she and I were wondering if you'd like to come join us back in Washington?" I asked. The boy's face lit up and he smiled. Renesmee ran to him and threw her arms around him. She glanced up at him, looking up at his extremely tall height.

"Please?" She begged. I wondered if...they...had a ...romantic relationship. I laughed a bit. Aro looked like he was about to protest against that, but the glares from Carlisle, Emmett, Carter, Renesmee, and I silenced him.

"Of course," the boy smiled at me daughter and she smiled and pulled him over to us, her face red from tears of...probably fear, sadness, and happiness.

"Ready?" I asked the four of them.

"I would like to speak to Aro for a bit, you guys can go ahead," Carlisle told me and nodded.

"As would I," Carter said, probably going to explain something.

"I'll be with them," Emmett shrugged and pointed to Carlisle and Carter.

"You two go ahead, we'll meet you up."

I put my arm around Renesmee's small shoulder and escorted the both of us out of the room. Once we were far away from the door, they couldn't hear us, we both stopped. Her arms flung around me and the sobs came again, althought mine were...tearless.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee. I really am," I whispered, my arms around again.

"I...I'm sorry too, I'm...just..so...happy," she sobbed, her tears soaking my shirt, but at this point, I didn't care one bit.

"Don't apolgize. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. For everyone. For not being there all those years, for this. I love you. I'm sorry, please...forgive me. You're everything to me," I said into her hair. I pulled away and looked at her. I never really noticed how much she looked like Bella and I. She got her beauty definitely from Bella. I just always knew she reminded me of Bella, but she's beautiful, she really was. She smiled weekly at me before laughing. I looked at her, confused.

"I'm just happy," she told me and I grinned and kissed her forehead. I was extremely happy. The happiest I'd been in years. The happiest I'd been...since my wedding day.

"Everything's perfect now."

"Well-not...everything. There's still Jacob..." She mumbled and cringed.

"It'll be okay. Trust me." She smiled meekly. "He loves you, you know," I told her.

Her face brightened. "He do-well...probably not anymore," She said quietly and trailed off.

"Listen to me," I pulled her chin so she's look at me. "He loves you. He always will. If anyone's blame this is, it's ours, no one has anything to blame on you."

Her smiled was full this time. I didn't notice I had an audience until I heard Emmett 'Awww,' and Carlisle smack him on the shoulder.

Renesmee turned around. "UNCLE EMM!" She ran to him and jumped up pretty high to reach his hat off of his head.

"Oh, so is that the only reason your happy to see me? My hat?" He mocked as she stuck the hat on her head.

"Yes, actually," she giggled and hugged him. "Is Aunt Rosalie okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, she was really upset that you left, but she'll be good now that you're back."

I smiled proudly. I'd have to thank my family later for raising such a good girl. Emmett was right. Beautiful, smart, always caring about everyone else.

She grinned up at Emmett before hugging her grandfather.

"I thought you were up in Denali..." She told him.

"Yeah, well some girl decided to fly to Italy to join some blood-crazy vampires, so I decided I should come back and join in and be your fathers side-kick on saving you," he smirked and she laughed. Her laugh, another thing that reminded me of Bella. I smiled even wider.

Lastly, she waltzed over to stand in front of Carter. They stood there looking at eachother for a minute before the started laughing.

I looked at the two, confused.

"Oh, Dad, Carter can read...humans minds. Kind of like yours, but only humans," she told me and I smiled.

"Ah, so I see I have someone to team up with now," I smiled and walked towards the two.

"Thank you Carter, for everything," Renesmee thanked him, hugged him, and much to my surprise, kissed his cheek.

"Are...you...uh...two..."

"No, he's just my new best friend," Renesmee told me, before tugging on Carter's hand and pulling him down the hallway. Emmett and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Emmett, you were right, you guys did raise my daughter right."

And we walked along, down the hallway, finally to have our happy ending.

**A;N/ -SCREAMS- Ahaha. SUPER EDWARDO. Jeeez guys. That was like nine pages of writing! But I had fun. This was my favorite chapter EVER! And thank you all so much for everyones support on this storing. It's incrediblely amazing.**

**Hah. The story isn't over...yet. We've still got a whole bunch of werewolf drama to deal with back home. **

**Your guys reviews are so funny! I always love reading them. All I can say is you guys rock! -hugs all of you.-**

**AH! Another thing too talk about. So, I totally had a brain fart. Since Bella died, I realized there probably wouldn't be a confrontation with the Volturi in BD. Let's just say they came about a year after and Bella was dead, so they didn't have to worry about her, but they either a) debated about Renesmee like in the book or b) actually fought. **

**I'm going to put a poll up, and I'll do a flashback scene at the end, or just write the scene in the end if you want. ^^**

**Also, I know I changed some of the stuff from the preview I gave earlier, I just added a few words here and there, to improve it after I re-read it about a hundred times. (:**

**Thanks guys! xoxo codancerstar17. **

**Your worst nighttmare...Haha. Just kidding. Total Inside Joke. Ahaha Erin!**


	16. Forgive CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**A:N/ Yoyoyo guys! Thanks for the reviews! We broke 200! Wooh! Love ya!**

**(Edward Point of View ;)**

The five of us were sitting in the car, as I drove down the road, I was driving, Emmett was in the passenger seat, Carlisle, Carter, and Renesmee in the back. On our extremely long flight home, I'd gotten to know Carter a little better. He didn't really remember his human life, much like Alice, and he lived in Denali for a while Hm, never remembered Tanya and them telling us about him, but hell, I don't remember much in the past ten years.

I looked back at my daughter who was literally bouncing up and down in her seat. I knew she was excited to see everyone else. I grinned at her and turned back to the road. We would be there in almost a minute, and I could just see Renesmee jumping out of the car.

I glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Excited?"

"Just a bit."

"Well, we should be here right about...."

"AUNT ROSALIE!!!" I chuckled as Renesmee flew out of the car just in time for me to see her and parked the car at the same time. I got out too, along with the rest of them.

Renesmee was in my both of my sister and my mother's arms all at once.

Jasper, right behind them, and Emmett right next to Rosalie, who had her arms around Nessie, and Emmett's arms around Rose as well. I laughed. This was like the happy ending we never got, and that was when I looked behind my family and saw him.

Jacob Black.

I don't think Renesmee noticed him, because she immeadiately grabbed Carter's hand and started introducing him to the family.

"Carter, this is my Aunt Rosalie, my Aunt Alice, that's my Uncle Jasper, and my grandmother Esme," She grinned at the boy.

"Ooh. Who's this cutie?" Rosalie asked and grinned, and that's when I heard his thoughts.

_Who the hell is this Carter kid? _His thoughts were...interesting.

"So, that's it Renesmee? Just going to replace me like that?" His voice was like ice to my daughter. I hissed.

Renesmee's head snapped over to where Jacob stood behind them.

"JAKE!" She squealed and ran to hug him. As soon as she touched him, he pushed her off of him, her falling to the ground.

"Who the hell is he? In that letter you told me you loved me? And now you have some...stupid leech," he hissed at her, now towering over the figure that was on the ground, looking like she was going to cry.

I ran over to her, Rosalie hot on my feet and bent down to help her.

"Jacob, he's nothing, he's just my-"

"BOYFRIEND?" And that's when he exploded-turning into a hideous werewolf, right on top of my daughter.

_No._

**A:N/ Ahahahaha. So yes. A cliffy for you all. Sorry about the shortness, but I wanted to get something up, and what's better than ending the chapter with a good cliffy? Ahaha. Thanks so much everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER-Yeah. So...Dev. Does. Not. Own. Anything. Except Carter. -insert smile here- Just kidding. (:**

**This goes out to Kylie. xD You rock my homie g girl!**


	17. Forgive CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**A:N/ Ahahaha. I see you all loved me for the beautiful cliffy. Ahaha. Justkidding. So. Yes, I'm updating because? I was sitting at my computer listening to "Come What May," and had the sudden urge to make everything all right in this story. But it's not right now, is it? So. I'm writing faster. And. Because I wanted to make you guys happy. Ahahaha. Devan is going to see the Twilight movie and 12:01 AM! With her bestie Megan the Pants Stealer and Ally. ^^ So yes. Ahaha. Thanks everyone! You rock!**

**(Jacob Point of View ;)**

Renesmee was laying on the ground, bruises cuts, scrapes everywhere on her. Blood was rushing out as I stood there frozen in my wolf form, staring at the little girl laying there. I was too mad at...her...and myself to care about...anything at the moment, so I ran. I ran to get away from everything. From her, from Edward, and from what I did.

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

_"Renesmee, wake up, please."_

_"I'm going to kill that mutt."_

_"Oh god no. Please. She needs to be alive. For me. For my family."_

I heard voices all around me, hands flying all around.

_"Edward, it's not going to help her if you're being frantic."_

_"S-S-Sorry..."_

No, they were worrything. They should worry about me. "I...I'm okay..." I think I heard myself say in a hoarse whisper voice.

"_Nessie, stay with us. Come on hun, you can do this."_

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped off into sleep.

**(Sorry for Changing POV's so much =/ Edward Point of View ;)**

I saw Renesmee's eyes closed fully and thats when I lost it. The tearless sobs broke out again, not only from me though. Esme and Rosalie too. Alice had to take Jasper away, so it was Carter, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and I left.

"I..I..Is...she g-g-gone?" I studdered and lifted Nessie up into my arms, searching for a heartbeat. She couldn't be gone. She wasn't like a normal human. She was half-vampire. This couldn't be happening. No, it wouldn't. It couldn't. I couldn't get this through my mind, much like when I thought the Volturi had...bitten her.

Carlisle tried to take Nessie from me, so I growled, defensively.

"Edward, let me see her," Carlisle said quietly and calmly, but I stood frozen.

"Edward..." Esme peeped quietly.

"S..Sorry," I apologized and handed Renesmee over to Carlisle. After a few intense seconds he smiled lightly.

"She's alright...just...unconcious. Luckily for her, she would be dead if she were full human." I tensed. "But she's not."

"Yes. You're right," I sighed quietly, and let Carlisle finish examining my daughter.

**(The Next Day.)**

It had been one day, and she had still not awaken.

No sign of Jacob anywhere either. I would kill that mutt.

**(Three Days After The 'Accident.')**

Now, it had been three days, and I was going insane. She was still unconcious. I'd broken almost half of Esme's tables, when I went through a rage around the house, screaming about how I would kill the dog either way.

**(A Week After The 'Accident.')**

Everyone was fed up with me now. I was back into the being depressed all the time, back when...well, and Rosalie was like that as well. No one could find Jacob either. Not Sam, or Seth, or Quil. I heard Emmett's thoughts the day before;

_/That's it dog, run while you can, but it won't be long before you'll be vampire food./_

_"You're damn right, Emmett," was my response._

I think that was one of the only times I cracked a smile the past week. It was horrible. The thoughts were horrible. Especially mine. And Rosalie's. I'd tried to block everyones out, but it was way too hard to concentrate.

**(A Week and a Day After 'The Accident.')**

So today, I was sitting in my room, at the piano, trying to think of a new piece, another one inspired by my daughter, and I almost had it until my little sister came literally flying into the room.

"SHE'S WAKING UP SOON!" She sqealed clearly as loud as possible.

I jumped off the piano bench. "How long?"

"4 hours and 57 minutes!" And she flew back out. I grinned and ran down the steps, another one of the happiest times of my life. I broke into the room that the medical bed was set up, and where Nessie was. Carter was by her side, as normal. He barely left her side at all this week. I smiled. This was good. She needed someone like Carter. Like a best friend.

"I guess you heard?" Carter asked.

I chuckled. "I think everyone did."

"Yeah, well, I bet you're happy."

"Yes. Very. Except the fact that I'm going have to kill the mutt..."

"Ah, well, aparently Emmett just got off the phone with Sam. He should be here in about 10 minutes or so," Carter informed me.

I growled. "I think I'm going to head out. Maybe hunt for a while so I don't actually kill him."

"Good thinking," Carter nodded.

"Just call me if anything happens," I told Carter and he nodded.

"Yes sir."

I smiled. "Thanks."

**(A Week and a Day After 'The Accident.' Jacob POV.)**

It had been eight days, and Sam and Seth finally caught up with me. I was so pissed when I'd found out, but now, I have no choice. I have to come back. Come back and fix the mess I made, even though I didn't want to. I...I just couldn't believe Renesmee would just run off like that and find someone else. I thought she was my imprint. She had to be. I shook my head as I closed in on the Cullen house. I could see it up ahead and Blondie was waiting out on the porch probably ready to pounce. I walked up to the house, phasing right before, behind the bushes and putting on jeans and a tee shirt and walking stiffly up to the house. Rosalie looked at me with sad eyes.

"She's inside. The guest room."

"You're not going to yell?" I questioned her.

"No, it's no point. Edward will already do enough damage," I heard her mumble. I growled.

"Now this..this is not-"

"Okay. Here's where I cut in. Yes, this is your fault. If you wouldn't waited just a few more seconds before you phased on her like that, we wouldn't be in this situation," Blonde stuck her bony finger out at me.

"Huh?"

"Go find out for yourself. I'm through with you."

"Gee thanks," I mumbled and walked in the house and cringed at the smell. Being away for a week really made you get rid of the smell for a while, but it was back.

I made my way to the guest room and barged in. _He_ was sitting there next to _her._

"Finally come back?" Carter asked, but didn't break his gaze off of Renesmee.

"Yes I have. And I want the truth."

"You want the truth, well here's the truth. She doesn't like me like that. She _loves _you."

"Hah hah hah. Yeah of course, because that's why she was holding your hand and just so excited to introduce you to everyone without even saying 'hi' to me when she first came back."

"Now listen up. And don't interrupt. Renesmee and I met on the plane. She told me what was going on, and listen, I can read humans minds, and there wasn't one time when I could read her thoughts, and she wasn't thinking of you. She was. She told me that she loved you, and that was the only reason she's here right now. Right before they were about to bite her, she had a vision of you and her, and she made them stop. She's just one of my new best friends, nothing more. Happy?"

I stood there, my jaw hanging open.

Shit. I felt like a jackass.

_Maybe because you are one._ I could just here Bella's voice in my head.

**A:N/ HEYYY! Ahhhh! So, in honor of me and my bestie MBTPS, (Megan the Pants Stealer,) and I going to the movie in about 2 hours, I'm updating. (:**

**Hope you like it. Sorry for the time skip.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! xD**


	18. Forgive CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**A:N/ Ahahaha. So, I think I'm like hyper. Because of the movie. HALE YEAH! It was amazing wasn't it? Although I really wished it had a tad bit more of my monkey man Emm in it...but anywho. Here's the chapter. xD**

**(Jacob Point of View ;)**

I stood there, I'm assuming another five minutes, in complete and total shock. Best. Friend? No, I couldn't believe it. I..I..I didn't even let her explain. And...now...

I looked down at my little Renesmee. Bruises covering ever inch of her body, tons of cuts healed up with stiches-my damage. My personal damage I did to her...all because I assumed something false. No, I would never forgive myself. I...wouldn't, I couldn't. I just wondered what it would have been like if she's been a full human.

"She'd be dead..." Carter looked at me as he informed.

"How-Wha-"

"I can read only humans minds," he told me.

"But...I'm a were-"

"You're in human form," he stated.

"Would you stop interrupting?" I questioned, clearly annoyed at the other mind-reading vampire. I shook my head. When would she be awake? I needed to tel-apologize to her. Apologize big time.

"Should be about an hour, but you better not talk to her. Edward's gonna freak if you do."

I sighed. "He's really mad isn't he?"

"Well he **did** just get her back, and you arrive, and well...pounce on her," he shrugged.

"Yes, I know," I shuddered, disgusted at myself. There was a moment of akward silence between the two of us. "So...you guys didn't you know...kiss or anything...did you?" I asked.

He laughed. "No way, There's a girl up in Denali who's kinda cute. I guess I kinda have some feelings for her."

Thank god. He grinned at my thought. "What's her name?"

"Stefany, but we just call her Stef. By the way Ness described her mother, and from pictures, she looks a bit like her."

"That's cool. So...you're going back up there soon?"

"Thanks, that's a good way of letting me know I'm unwanted," Carter laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Not like that. It's just...Ness might need a friend..."

"Ah, Well, I could stay if they would allow me, I guess."

"Edward probably would. Hey-you've never hurt her. Now me-not so much," I grumbled and sighed.

"I'm sure he'll...well they'll forgive you," Carter smiled.

"Hopefully," I mumbled just as I heard the front door slam open and I caught his scent. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I grumbled before Edward walked in the room, an angry expression written all over his face.

"Jacob. Why are you here?" He growled, his piercing black eyed glare never leaving me.

"I came to apologize. I...Edward, I didn't know-"

He interrupted. "Let's go talk somewhere mutt."

"Uhm...sure..." I said, not wanting him to make him either madder. He started walking out the door, so I took the hint and followed him. We walked all the way out to the porch before he stopped.

"Jacob, I want you to know, that I have the urge to kill you right this very second."

"Is this the maddest you've ever been at me?" I grinned.

"Yes, I think this just about tops the time you kissed Bella and she punched you."

"Ah, well then, I have one super pissed vampire standing in font of me," I smiled grimly.

"Jacob-" He snapped. "This is no time for jokes."

"Sorry."

"Now listen up. What you did last week was stupid, irresponsible, idiotic, and just down right made you look like a total...just a total..."

"Jackass?"

"Uhm...Yes. That's the word. I hope you know that Renesmee and Carter are just friends not anything more. But you didn't even let her explain did you? You just phased. I know you Jacob, you can control that, but you just did that. On my daughter. Who I just got back. Do you honestly know what it feels like to wonder if you're going to lose your daughter? That was the third time in under three days that's happened."

"I know-I know. I feel horrible about it too. And guilty. I still don't know how I did it, but it was stupid. I apologize to you, and the rest of the family. I didn't mean this to happen, just.. everything was so bad," I sighed and looked back at the house.

"Are you going to talk to her?" He asked me.

"No, I'm just going to stand there and ignore her when she wakes up," I rolled my eyes at the vampire's stupidity. "What do you think? Of course I will. I...I...I just hope she forgives me."

Edward smiled lightly-I was surprised. "Don't worry. I've only well...really actually known her for about three days...and she's pretty forgiving."

"Yeah. She's a great girl," I sighed.

"Yes. Well, now that my threat is done with. I want to thank you."

"For?" I was a bit confused at the moment.

"The past ten years. Ignoring Renesmee like that was inexcusable. I don't know why I did it. It was stupid, but it's comforting to know that someone like you and my family was there for her when I wasn't, so thanks."

"No problem. Hey-we've had fun over the past few years. It was nice."

"Yeah. Well, I do have one question."

"Shoot," I grinned.

"Who told her?" He questioned.

"About??" I glanced back at the house again.

"Killing her?"

"Oh, right, right. Paul." I actually wondered what they all were at the moment.

"The one with the temper? Your sisters boyfriend?"

I sighed. "That's him."

"Ah, well then. Tell him thanks. His and Renesmee's actions really knocked some sense into me."

I shook my head, still confused at the vampire. "Will do."

He smiled lightly and glanced at his cell phone that he pulled out of his pocket. "Oh-wow. Uh, Nessie should be waking up any minute, we should probably head in." I nodded in agreement and we walked back inside, and back into the guest room. Carter was still by her side, as well as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme.

"Looks like we have an-"

Edward was cut off by Rosalie. "SHUT UP! FIVE SECONDS!"

Just as Rosalie finished speaking, Renesmee's eyes fluttered open slowly. Everyone went wild, and I waited patiently behind the crazy vampires. There were tears-tearless sobs-laughs-and everything. I stood there, watching everything, and just praying that it would end okay.

"Renesmee, I think there's someone here to see you," I heard Edward tell his daughter.

"Oh." Everyone stepped aside so Renesmee could see me.

"Nessie," I breathed.

"Jacob."

And before I knew it, the little girl was jumped out of bed, and limping over to me, muttering 'ow,' everytime she moved. I walked closer to make it easier for her, and we finally met. She crushed herself into my arms and mine flew around her tiny body carefully.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes Jacob?"

"I'm...so sorry." I got quiet for a minute before speaking up again. "And I love you."

**A:N/ Awww. There ya go. Yerrr happy ending. AHAH! See Stef? You got yerr wish! Aha. Anywho. Hah. There's your happy ending. But no, still not an ending. Only a few more chaps! Thanks everyone a ton!**


	19. Forgive CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**A:N// Ahaha. Hey you guysss. So, this chapter may get a bit..dramatic. And sorry to burst yerrr bubble or anything, but Stef, is not Bella. ): Sowwwy to burst all yer bubbles. Thanks guys!**

**(Renesmee Point of View ;)**

_"I'm...so sorry." He got quiet for a minute before speaking up again. "And I love you."_

"You..you...what?" I asked him, confusion probably written on my face.

"Renesmee. I love you."

"No. No. NO!" I shouted. If he loved me, then none of this would have happened. He would have let me explain. He wouldn't have just done that. He wouldn't have left and just come back today. He wouldn've been by my side the whole time.

"Ness-"

"I can't do this! No! Why is this happening?" I started lashing out and crying again. I felt stone cold arms around me and realized they were my fathers probably trying to calm me.

"A little help Jasper?" I heard my Aunt Rose ask.

"I'm trying. It's not working!" Was his response.

"JUST STOP!" I shouted. "All of you! I can't take this! There's too much going on! It's too much!"

"Renes-"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and cut Jacob off. I flew out of the room, and was darting down the hallway as soon as I could, my whole body aching in pain. I started down the steps and made it the bottom one. I stopped for a minute and looked back up the steps.

This was all too much for me to handle. Way too much. I didn't know anymore. No one took the time to even ask me anything anymore. I just..didn't. It was horrible. One moment, someone hated me, the next they loved me, then another person was mad at me, then telling me they loved me. Hah. Someway to treat a person.

No-I wasn't even a person. I was some stupid messed up half-breed. A little half-vampire half-human who everyone expected to grow up and have little werewolf-human-vampire children! That was it. Everyone...they just expected. This or that, and no one ever really took the time to let me stop. And explain. I was not going to be that girl. I was _not._

I didn't realize that I was pacing around until I noticed the pain once my thoughts slowed down.

"Ouch," I muttered and headed to the front door. It wasn't long until I was knocked to the ground heavily, with my head banged against the door. Not too good.

_**(**_**Edward Point of View ;)**

We all stood there silently as my daughter exited the room. Jacob-who now had his head in his hands-looked like he was about to cry. I on the other hand was just angry and upset and wanted to follow my daughter...until I heard her thoughts.

"_This was all too much for me to handle. Way too much. I didn't know anymore. No one took the time to even ask me anything anymore. I just..didn't. It was horrible. One moment, someone hated me, the next they loved me. _She was definitely talking about me. _ Then another person was mad at me, then telling me they loved me. _Jacob. Yeah. _Hah. Someway to treat a person. _

_No-I wasn't even a person. I was some stupid messed up half-breed. _I couldn't even believe she thought that about herself. She definitely was not some little half-breed. Where did that thought even come from. Probably someone from the pack. _A little half-vampire half-human who everyone expected to grow up and have little werewolf-human-vampire children! That was it. Everyone...they just expected. _They sure as hell better not expect that or someone will get their ass kicked by me. No one thought that about her, not in my presence, or in my house. She's my daughter, and that will certainly not happen. _This or that, and no one ever really took the time to let me stop. And explain. I was not going to be that girl. I was not. " _That's comforting to know at least. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large bang coming from downstairs. My first guess? Renesmee.

**(Jacob Point of View (Sorry for all the swtiches. ;))**

There was a large crash downstairs and I knew who it was immeadiately. Bella had to hand her clumsiness off to someone and it just so happened to be Renesmee-somtimes. I think Edward and I were the first one's out the door. I pushed him as we ran down the steps, but it didn't bother him, only putting me a step ahead. We both stopped dead once we saw Renesmee, eyes half-open, slumped up against the door-almost unconcious. I ran to her side to gather her in my arms before I heard a growl from behind me.

"Get off of her. This **is **yourfault," he hissed and I snarled back in response.

"Yes, but **I'm** trying to fix it."

"You're not going to help he-"

"Boys, why don't we stop arguing and just help the little girl sitting on the floor in pain?" Both of our heads snapped back to see Alice standing there, arms folded across her chest. Carter stood behind her.

"Is Carlisle getting his medical stuff?" Edward asked while picking Renesee up in his arms as soon as I backed away.

_Damn that guy. Always has to be the hero._

I got a distinct glare from the devil himself as I thought that. I rolled my eyes and looked at the little pixie standing there.

"Yes. He is..." Carlisle's voice came from behind Alice and snaked around her to get to Renesmee.

"Back to the guest room I'm assuming?" Edward sighed, looking a bit frustrated and frantic at the same time.

"Yes, just so I can examine her."

"Okay." Edward carried her back up, and we all piled back in there, watching Doctor Fang as he examined Ness. I got one too many glares in that short period of time-probably from either my thoughts or...just him being him normal pissed off self at me. He burst out laughing at that thought and I just glared. Two can play at that game.

"Oh really?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie looked at the two of us, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know guys, I think those two are going to have a little competition over Nessie. They'll be fighting for her worse than Jacob and I when she was first born," she snickered along with Alice.

"Not funny," Edward mocked.

_Jeez, since when did Mister Mind Reader get all PMSy?_

"Since you phased on my daughter," he sneered in my direction and glared.

"Yes, but I personally thought we were over that."

"Actually Jacob-we weren't. So, I'd like to go finish that conversation. NOW."

"Okay, whatever you say," I chuckled and he just walked out of the room. I followed out just in time to hear Carlisle say, 'It was only minor. She was just stressed and tired. She should be up any minute.'

We got to the end of the hallway and Edward stopped.

"Hey-can you kind of hurry this up because Nes-"

"Yes, I know she'll be waking up soon. I just.. need to tell you a few things," he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" I asked, curious now.

"It's just. When Nessie left the room. I heard her thoughts. They were like, quote, people expect so much out of me. They expect me to grow up and have a bunch of werewolf-human-vampire children and all this messed up stuff. You don't expect that out of her, right?" He asked.

I laughed. "Hell no. Why would I?"

"Just...wondering. And making sure. I still not too fond of you imprinting on her, but if you did expect that, you would be running with three legs."

"Ooh. Is that a threat?"

"No. Just consider it your warning," he said smugly and started heading back towards the guest room.

"Well Nessie, you gave us a little scare there. Are you sure your okay?" I heard Carlisle ask, and Edward and I waited outside.

"Y..Y..Yes. I'm...fine."

"Uhm...we're going to leave you along. There's someone you need to talk to...again...," Emmett said. Edward glanced back at me and nodded. I knew that was my cue.

_Thanks._

"Anytime mutt," he smirked as I walked in the room, passing everyone as they filed out. I passed Carter and half-smiled. Once the door slammed shut, I looked at Nessie and ran a hand through my hand, and stood there, hands in pockets.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes Jacob?" She responded and looked up at me.

I walked a bit closer and knelt down next to the bed, staring at the wall. "I..I..I'm...so, so, so sorry. I know this....this is all my fault, and I didn't even let you explain and....I...I'm just sorry."

"It's okay. I..I just...I forgive you."

"You...forgive me?" I was confused. I didn't think it would be _that_ easy.

"Yes Jacob, because. Well, everyone makes mistakes. And you should always forgive the people you love," she looked over at me and smiled lightly.

"You love me?" I asked, and grinned.

"Yes Jacob," she sighed and rolled your eyes. "The letter?"

"Oh. Right. The letter," I grumbled. I sighed. "Ness...how could you just leave like that? You know...I'm always here for you. We could've talked. Everything could've been better," I told her and took her hand.

"I know, I know. I'm...really sorry about that too. I just...I needed to get away. I just...couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry and-"

"I understand. It's our faults too. We should've told you the truth," I sighed and she nodded.

"Well?" She asked after a short period of silence.

"Well...." I grinned and leaned in, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, Renesmee and I were kissing. Our first kiss. She pulled back and smiled widely. I heard claps from behind the door and both she and I laughed and everyone just barged in. I rolled my eyes and pulled Nessie up into a hug. Everyone in the room was happy. For once. Carter was grinning at the two of us and held both of his thumbs up in cheesy sort of manner. Everyone laughed.

"So guys. Do you think this is our happy ending?" Renesmee asked as Edward came to sit by her.

"Yes. I finally think it is," I grinned and kissed her once more before the room erupted in cheers.

**A:N// AWWWW!! We finally did it guys! THE HAPPY ENDING! Woot. (:(:(: So. Aha. I probably tricked you again. Nope. It's not the end. Maybe one or two more chapters, but I was totally hoping we could break 300 reviews at the end of this story. Do you think we could do it? Probably. Thanks guys for everything! You rock!!**

**AND! Didn't you totally love that I had a long chapter? Ahaha. Well Happy Holidays if I don't update until after. Which I probably will. Because I lubb you guys so much. (:**


	20. Forgive CHAPTER NINETEEN

**A:N// YES PEOPLE I CHANGED MY PENN NAME. Just to tell you all. It;s now **_**thedevanator :**_** because it makes me sound scary. BOO! Ahaha.**

**A:N2// Awww. Dev is reallly sad... Why? Because this is the last ACTUAL chapter of the story. ): Aw. Well, ahaha. So Sorry this is so later-I gave this chapter a lot of thought and I needed to decided if I was going to actually keep my word and finish the story soon. And I am. You can't just drone on and on for one story, can you? So, yes, the last chapter. ): There is a sequel thought that one of my best friends and I have started, and I will post a preview soon enough. So in this, I'm going to skip a few months, and just to get in the mood of the Holidays and stuff, it's going to be on Thanksgiving. **_**And, just the plain italics is a flashback, and the bolded italics is a flashback that Edward had in a flashback.**_**Thanks everyone! **

**(Edward Point of View ;)**

_Holiday Season again, and it was the first Thanksgiving...where I was ever thankful for something. I was thankful for my daughter, my family, and everything I had. _

_**FLASHBACK--**_

_**"So Eddie what are you thankful for this year?" Emmett asked as all of us sat around the large living room. It was a large Thanksgiving. Renesmee and Jacob decided that because she basically had two families, that we would all just pile over here, and screw the treaty for a while. So that left Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee, Sam, Emily, Alice, Quil, Claire, Sue, Seth, Leah, Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul, Carter and I. We were all piled in the living room after eating. Well, the wolves, humans, and Nessie eating. The whole family plus Carter and Nessie all went hunting up in the moutains for our 'Thanksgiving.' It was quite funny actually. Emmett informed us that next year, he was to catch four grizzly bears and set them on platters for us. I just rolled my eyes when he told us that.**_

_**"Well...hm, I'm thankful for my family, all of you sitting around here, and this little squirt over here," I smiled and looked over next to me, where Renesmee was sitting next to Jacob. **_

_**"Shut up, I'm not a squirt," she stuck her tongue out and everyone laughed.**_

_**"No really, I am. I'm also thankful that I finally realized what I was missing out on all these years," I nodded and looked over at Alice.**_

_**//Bella would be proud...// I heard her thoughts and nodded and smiled in response.**_

_The past few months were amazing, and Renesmee and I had spent a lot of time together. She quit school, and we were all attempting to home-school her...sometimes, but she's already smart enough._

_Jacob and Nessie are...together now, much to my displeasure, and Carter has been staying with us. He's a good kid, and I'd much rather see him with Nessie than...the mutt. I mean, Jacob's an okay guy, but...I..well, he's still not my favorite person, but I guess I can tolerate him. _

_Carter and Nessie are super close, since Jacob has lost the best friend role, and is now in the boyfriend role, so someone needed to take his place. _

_Nessie, Emmett, Jasper, Emmett, and I were currently in the kitchen, attempting to make cookies. Nessie was teaching us, and it was interesting. I told her that her's were probably going to be the only edible ones. And that's when I got flour flicked on me by none other than Emmett. That, well, that just turned into a whole big flour fight. It was fun actually, and Nessie, Emmett, and Jasper were currently making shapes with all the dough while I was putting them into the oven, mixing things, etc. Everyone was laughing and shouting at one another until a bag of flour was shot around the room and landed in the doorway. "WHO WAS THATTT?" A voice screamed and we all looked over to see Rosalie standing in the doorway, flour all over her head, the empty bag of flour standing next to her. Jasper, Emmett, and Nessie all pointed to someone else. It was quite funny. Rosalie huffed and glared at the three._

_"Come on babe, you look pretty hot!" Emmett shouted and we all burst out into laughter. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and stormed off in another huff, which caused us all to laugh even harder. _

_Alice must've heard all the commotion because she walked into the kitchen, camera in hand. "Esme, Rose, Carlisle, Carter!!! We need you!!" She shouted. _

_"And why is that?" I asked her, clapping my hands off, to get the flour off. I looked at the three, Jasper, Emmett, and Nessie in front of me. The were literally covered in flower._

_Alice grinned. "Christmas card."_

Those two times were only two of the many happy moments we had over the holidays. Today, was December 21st, and Alice and Renesmee insisted on having a Christmas party, much to all the guys displeasure. Now again, everyone, including the wolves, humans, and us,were all standing outside screwing the treaty...again...in the snow. I currently had my eyes on Claire and Nessie, who were running around trying not to get hit by snowballs being thrown by Jacob, Quil, and Carter. I think Nessie caught my eye, and she looked over at me, grinning widely, not paying attention to the throwers. She held both of her thumbs up, giving me a cheesy response to my laughed, when she was hit on the side of her face with a snowball. She looked hilarious. She turned her face slowly to look over to Quil, Jacob, and Carter who were now rolling on the snow in hysterical laughter. Nessie looked at me, half of her face covered in snow, and I joined in on the hysterical laughter. Before I knew it, Renesmee had a snowball planted right in the center of my face. I think that drew attention though, because Emmett started shouting about Nessie playing baseball, and everyone started laughing. Soon after, everyone was throwing snow, wrestling and everything.

**(Switch to Jacob Point of View ;)**

The past few months were the best time of my life. I was so happy with Nessie, and I think, or well I hoped she was happy too. Honestly though, I couldn't care, _who_ she could be with, as long as she's happy. It's all that matters to me. I looked down at Nessie and grinned.

"Did you have fun tonight, Jakey?" Renesmee smirked and asked me. We were currently outside in the back, her sitting next to me, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, for obvious purposes...and for warmth.

"Of course Nessie. Hitting you in the face with that snowball really made my night," I grinned down at her.

"That was you!! You told me it was Quil!!" She gasped and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at me.

"Sorry, sorry, but you gotta admit, that was hilarious..." I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable..."

"Awww, someone's being a poor sport," I grinned and she slapped me on the shoulder, wincing in pain. Hey-at least she didn't break it like her mother. Haha.

"Shut up," she growled.

I smirked. "Okay," I told her and pulled her towards me, kissing her. She pulled away, obviously having to breath.

"I love you, Jakey," she told me.

"I love you too Nessie."

**I was finally positive this was our happy, happy, happy ending. (:**

**A:N// -sobswailscries- NOIII! It's obbbber. ): -sobslikeakid.- Well guys. Whuuddd'ya think? -crosses fingers.- I hope you like it. But there's a couple one-shots I wanted to tack onto the end of the story, and maybe some flashbacks. (: I'm really happy too. I super duper uber hope we get to 300 reviews. That would make me the happiest Devan in the world. (: **

**Lastly. I'd like to thank some people. Well, first off. My lovely amazing bestest friend Amanda. (: I dunno what I would do without you, honey. I'd probably still be hating on Nessie. Ahaha.**

**Tiger. Ah, lovely. Well, thanks a ton for everything! You're an amazing friend and an amazing author. I owe a TON of my inspiration to you and Lady. -huggles.- LTD forever DUDDDES.**

**Kylie-kinz. Ahaha Kylie. You too, are an amazing writer too, and an amazing friend! Thanks for everythinggggg! -huggless.- (:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, people who favorited/alerted this story. It means a ton to me, and gives me inspiration. Thanks a ton. I lubbbb you all.**

**-crysobswails.- It's obbbberrr. Noiii!**

**PS-So, I have two stories running through my head. One-a sequel, and Two, another post BD story, but yeah. I'll...um, give you previews of the two, and then put up a poll, seeing which one to do first. (:**

**THANKS A TON EVERYONE! LUBBB YOU ALL!**


	21. PREVIEWS

_**When Eight Vampires...**_

_"Bella, you can not continue to do this! I won't allow it. That thing is monster! It's a danger! To all of us!"_

_"Fine then, if she's such a danger to you and everyone, maybe we'll just move then. You can go back to your old ways WITHOUT me and her!"_

_"I...Bella..."_

_"Save it for someone who cares."_

_**Three Werewolves...**_

_"Sorry, but I'm with Bella on this one."_

_"That's just because she's your damn-"_

_**And one half-human, half vampire...**_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes sweetheart?_

_"I'm sorry."_

_**Come together into one big family...**_

_"You know we all love you, right?"_

_**Nothing will ever be the same.**_

_"So-you're just going to throw our whole relationship out the drain-for that...that thing!?!?"_

_"If that's how you're going to put it, then yes. I am."_

_**Relationships are torn apart...**_

_"How can you just side with...with her! And that thing?!?"_

_"Oh just shut up! You two are being insane!"_

_**And hearts are broken.**_

_"I'll always love him."_

_**Starring: Edward Cullen**_

_"I can't believe I let this go on!"_

_**Isabella Cullen**_

_"I don't know how you coul even think that!"_

_**Jacob Black**_

_"I told her...I really did."_

_**Jasper Hale**_

_"You've always been that to us! Never anything else!"_

_**Alice Cullen**_

_"I won't let him do anything, I swear."_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

_"I am definitely not getting into this."_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**"**__I swear, I will kill you, if you ever, lay a hand on her."_

_**And Renesmee Cullen.**_

**So. That's story A I had in mind. Basically, the full plot is;**

**So we all know what happened in Breaking Dawn, right? Well, what if, when Renesmee was born. Edward saw her as a total danger to Bella, the family, to everyone? A few days after she was born, he decided to take an 'extended hunting trip.' Coming back a month and a half later, he comes home having to make a decision that could change his family's life forever. Could a divorce be on the way, not even three months after the wedding?**

**So yus. That's story A. The other, is a sequel to Forgive, which I'll have the preview of, soon. I'm not dealing with to Post BD stories at the same time, so it's either this one first, or the sequel first, depending on responses to both. Thanks a ton! Please review and tell me what you think of this story!**

**Thanks. xoxo thedevanator. (:**


	22. Forgive Sequels, Thanks, AN

**Hey guysss! So, yeahhh. You're responses on the stories were great. More people were leaning towards Story A, instead of the Forgive Sequel. BUT! I've decided, that once I get halfway into the new story, I'll start Forgive's sequel. **

**And.... -drumroll.- The new story is called;;;;**

**COMING TO TERMS.**

**Yes. My very amazing friend Lady thought of it because I was having a major brain block. All credit to her because she's just awesome like that.**

**So. Look for Coming to Terms, which is up. (:**

_**Now, I don't want to give to much away...but a wedding will be in store for Forgive's Sequel, which will be called **_**Forget. **_**Just to inform you all. I'll have more info up on my profile soon!**_

**So yeahhh. I really hope I get some feedback from that story soon. (:**

**&And... I think I'm going to write a one-shot or two-shot tonight, with Sam and Leah. It's been sitting in the back of my brain for about forever now, so I think I'm going to write it. Yeaaap.**

**And. Lastly. I'd like to thank the following extremely LONG list of people.**

1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses , A Cullen Wannabe ,A is for Angel, AllisonVictoriax,Anomaly Esseker , Ashley-In-Wonderland , AtlantisCat101 , AwesomeVampire , Blair Cullen , BloodyFreakin'Nightmare ,Cduke'Ecullen ,CheerBabe17 , Dancing With The Werewolves , DarkDemonTwins ,DazzlingLove , Dumont Blondie , Emberseve , Imperfectmegan1123 , IsaBella Sapphire ,JD1290 , Kylz , Lil Miss Rosalie ,LizzieAliceCullen , Love Of blood , , MeggyandHaku ,NaomiGill ,Nessie0304 ,OnceWereGreen , Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star ,.Mom , RangerLove , Ruler of Black Hearts ,Shellybelly93 , SimoneCullen-x ,Tanney28 ,The Novel-et , The Sin of Life , Tjinx , Twilight0394 , TwilightObssesedVampireGirl ,Vampires' Blood Bank , Water Droplets ,bloomsky , bubbly4edward , crystal-darkness-331 ,ellhatebc , girliegirl249 , iluvmesumemmet , nana cullen , paris tokyo , pinksticks , racheldork , randallk ,rosiecullen1416 ,stardina ,summer grace , twilight fanpire me ,twilightreader302, Alice Knows All 10895, .Fairy, Angelz love Vampires, Athenasmusic, BeachLover01, .Roses ,Blackgrrl92, BrittLiTfan101, Brooke6404, DetacheAngel777, Harlequinade ,HaylieBreanne, JadedKatrina ,Jess526, Kaira5, Kiari15, Kolored, Krakengirl Makado Felton ,Melly Black, MotocrossHottie089, Whitlock, O MY Edward, Pika00, Portland Writer, RitzaCruz963, Rose's Thorne ,Ruler of Black Hearts, Sammyluvr83, .x, Shadowed Horizon,SparkelMeMicah, Starbby, SunnySkies4Life, Sythiel, The Animanga Girl, TheCullensAreMINE, TheJodine, TiffanyBlu, twilightgirl90, XEdwardsLiLCullenX, XanHermione, aliceandra, ashleylacey, bookaddict209,breathlessbeauty, chelseyelizabeth, eliana152, giggles10210, horsecrazed, jg456, justareader7883, justnow81, kmn4288, mallo33, montana wilson, mortitia3, moviestr24, myheartsbeenbojanked, sailingforeva, sakura5tar, samndeanhots78, weeping writer, xxxGothic Angelxxx

**Yeah. So uhm, sorry if I forgot everyone.**

**And of course, there's those 4 peeps who really make me smile.**

**Stef, of course. (: Haha. Love ya girlie!**

**Tiger no duh. She's always one of them. Love her a ton and a ton! LTD forever man. We rock.**

**Kylie. (: Another one. Love her too!**

**And Starbby. (Star.) (: Thanks a ton!**

**Gahhhh. I'm. Not. Going. To. Cry. Garr, this story can't be over. ): Otay. I can't thank everyone enough! Forgive is definitely my favorite story so far. (: Thanks everyone!**

**-coughcough.- Coming to Terms. -coughcough.- (:**


	23. Forgive OneShot CINDERELLA

**A:N/ Hey guys. So I thought I'd right a one-shot with everyone in it for this story. A:N/ Yeah, yeah, I know I need to update Forget and Coming To Terms but I still don't have my computer back and I'm just having a major writers block. ]: So yeah. Enjoy. [: By the way, it's Pre Forget, so Edward and the family have already reunited. **

-Edward Point of View;

It was a rainy night, like any other time in Forks, and all of us decided to stay inside and watch movies and videos, instead of something out and about like shopping or playing baseball and what not.

"Hey, what's this?" Rosalie asked as she sat there, a pile of DVD cases sitting around her on the floor. We just finished watching Mama Mia! Nessie wanted to watch it, so we really didn't have any other choices.

"I don't know," Alice said, peering over Rosalie's shoulder from the end of the couch.

I chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear Alice say, 'I don't know."

"Oh Edward, just shut up," Alice rolled her eyes playfully and grinned.

"Just shut up, both of you. Someone put the DVD in," Emmett told the both of us. Alice being Alice, stuck her tongue out at him, making me chuckle once more. We waited as Jasper popped the DVD in, and waited, finally playing it.

"Hey, it's my dance recital from two years ago," Nessie grinned as she watched the introduction play. I'd just recently known that Nessie had taken dance, like last week. Rosalie had told me that she'd informed be back when Nessie had her recital, which I must have let slip by me since back then I was still…in my state. I felt horrible when I found out, that I'd never been to one of her performances but she promised me she'd have many more.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one," Alice mused.

"Wasn't that the one when we danced with Ness?" Carlisle asked. That statement got my attention. They danced with her?

"Yeah, it was. Play it. It was right before intermission," Nessie commanded.

"Wait-you guys danced with her?" I asked, suddenly a bit jealous.

Rosalie and Alice suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Uhh, maybe we should just skip to her jazz dance," Rosalie suggested. Alice agreed.

"No, I want to see it," I told them, confused.

_Nessie's dance was to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman for lyrical. All the dad's were in it. She was too afraid to ask you, so Emm, Jazz, and Carlisle all were in it. _

I nodded, and turned to the screen. Just another mistake I made. Not being there for her. The music started and the lights turned on, on the stage. The men started walking all the girls out, the men wearing suits, and the girls in light blue, yellow, and pink dresses. Nessie had on a blue one, I saw as Carlisle walked her out on stage. Nessie looked utterly gorgeous compared to all the other girls. She definitely got Bella's beauty.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting' here wearing' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!"  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing.  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

The girls danced on the first verse, Nessie starting out with Carlisle. It must've been weird in rehearsal for her, having three 'Dads' around. I felt pretty awful. For the chorus, Carlisle walked offstage and the girls danced alone.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll be gone._

I felt horrible. Nessie was afraid to ask me? I mean, I probably wouldn't have done this anyway, because back then I still…well, didn't actually see how much she meant to me. Jasper came on stage, taking Nessie's hand and spinning all around with her.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed.  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress,  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away;  
And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

I couldn't watch it anymore. It was just making feel to guilty, that I wasn't there for my daughter when she wanted me to be. It was horrible. _I _was horrible.

Everyone was right before I changed. Bella wouldn't have wanted this. No one would have…but I did it anyway. Soon after, the girls were alone once more; dancing.

_So I will dance with Cinderella;  
While she is here in my arms,  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight,  
And she'll be gone._

She will be gone!

Jasper left the stage and Emmett appeared on now. I sort of assumed Emmett would be the last one. Rosalie and everyone had been telling me the past few weeks that Emmett had really filled my role when I acted like I did. It was another comforting fact to receive.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand,  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned.  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away,  
But I need to practice my dancing!  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

That definitely had to be on of the saddest things I've seen. It was a close up of Nessie, and she had a gorgeous smile on her face. Except it didn't match with her eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and…just sorrow?

_She would have been complete if it were you._

Alice. I really wouldn't have noticed if Alice hadn't have said anything about being complete. That's when I looked closer and saw the eyes. Bella's eyes.

**Flashback.**

"_You don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

**End Flashback.**

It was like…a total recap of what Bella looked like when I told her that. Two of the most painful events of my life. I was a complete and total idiot, I knew that much. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a warmer hand on my shoulder that was small. Looking back, I saw it was Nessie. She had that smile on her face.

_  
So I will dance with Cinderella;  
While she is here in my arms,  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll be gone._

The last chorus was everyone bowing, and all three of the main men of her life back them came out. Carlisle first, bowing with her, then Jasper, and finally Emmett.

I sighed, glancing down at the floor, wishing I could've been there, on stage, dancing with my little girl. It was really pathetic of how I acted all those years. Renesmee, probably noticing my sudden change it attitude, put her hand on my face, getting me to look at her. She dropped her hand and grinned.

"Don't worry Daddy. You've still got my wedding ahead of you," she smirked.

"And who says you're getting married?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have to be Aunt Alice to know that Jake and I are going to get married," that grin still plastered to her face.

"You know, Carter seemed like he was a good guy. Maybe I'll call him up, see if he's done with that girl yet. You two would make a great couple, you know?" I told her, avoiding the marriage subject between her and Jacob.

Emmett's laughter shook the floor, making Renesmee giggle. "Daaaaad. I don't see what you have against Jacob. He's a good guy."

"Did I ever tell you he kissed your mother against her will and she punched him in the face and broke her hand?" I mused, remembering that day. "That doesn't seem like, 'Nice Guy,' to me."

"Yes Dad. You've told me that story only a million times. But that was long ago. He's different. More mature," Nessie informed me.

Rosalie laughed now too. "Seems like someone hasn't lost their grudge against the mangy mutt."

"I'm _try-ing_ to make a point here," I said, shooting a face glare over to Rosalie.

"Oh no. Eddie's worried! He's gonna get wrinkles!" Jasper oohed, making Nessie laugh again.

"Yes because he should be worried that out of the blue Jacob will get down on one knee. 'Oh Nessie. Will you marry me?" Rosalie imitated, laughing along with everyone else.

"You people enjoy laughing at me don't you?" I asked them.

"Technicallllllyyyyy….." Nessie started, about to go all I'm-so-smart on us. "You guys aren't people."

"And because you're so normal aren't ya squirt?" Emmett laughed.

"Be nice to the half-breed!" Renesmee whined, jokingly.

"Don't worry, we still love you. Even if you are some freak-show," I smiled, messing up her hair.

"Yes," she smiled. "But I'm _your_ freak show."

And that's when I knew I wouldn't be losing my little girl for a long, long time.

**So. How did you like my little one-shot.? Yes, I know, I know. I need to update Forgive, Coming to Terms, and ABS2HTP. But I don't have any muse. And it's REALLY making me mad. So yeah. I'll try to update soon, if I get some muse.!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Because if I really owned 'Twilight' and the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman, I'd be sitting on my couch, with a crappy old computer watching American Idol. (:**


	24. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
